The Dalton Academy's Traditional Hiking Trip
by RedVelvetWings
Summary: It's April and Kurt is slowly giving up on Blaine becoming his boyfriend. But now Kurt has to face Blaine every second of the next week. Up there in the mountains stuff happens and Kurt sees a very different side to some of his Warbler friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone out there. **

**So yes, I know. It's probably a little late for this one but Lola insisted on me uploading it, because she fell in love with this story and read it already like over 8 times. :D**

**So now here you have it. I really hope you like it and also let me know what you think of it :) Thanks **

**For everyone who rather would like livejournal**

**smellofroses(dot)livejournal(dot)com/1729(dot)html**

**You'll also find a picture to the story there :D**

**P.S. Sadly I don't own anything ;(**

**And just so you know- The conversation about Kurt thinking Blaine wanted to ask out him on valentines day never happened !**

* * *

><p><em>It is April by now and nothing has changed at all. Like really nothing. It all is the same. We still hang out and everything is fine between us, but there never had been anything more than friendship. It is just, that I think about him a whole lot lately, not that I never had thought about him before, but it had gotten a lot more. He just is awesome in everything he does and he is so, sexy. Yeah, he definitely looks sexy right now.<em>

"Kurt? Kurt! Are you listening to me?"

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and sat up straight. He looked around and found Blaine looking at him, an asking look on his face. Kurt realized that he had no idea what Blaine had told him or even about what they had been talking before he had drifted away with his thought, staring right at Blaine the entire time.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"The trip, remember. The one that starts tomorrow and you asked me about."

"Yeah, sure."

Blaine tried to look in Kurt's eyes, but he just stared holes into the air.

"Kurt, what's going on with you lately. I know something is wrong and you know you can tell me everything. If you want to talk about it, I will be right here, okay."

"I know, Blaine and I will tell you, but it's just a little complicated. I will see you at Warblers practice."

With that he shoot Blaine a smile, took his bag and his tray and walked out of the dining room. The entire school talked about nothing else these day. It always was the trip. They would drive to Black Rock Mountain Park, for what ever reason. The only thing Kurt knew by now was, that it was kind of a tradition. Whenever somebody had mentioned the trip, Kurt had drifted away with his thoughts. Somewhere more pleasant and definitely to somewhere were he and Blaine weren't still friends. He had imagined that since he had met him. After the lovely Valentines shook, Kurt had recovered quickly and everything had been just like it had been before Jeremiah. He didn't quite knew if Blaine also had gotten over that chapter, but at least he acted like he had.

His last blocks went on quickly and soon it was time for Warblers practice. Usually that was one of the parts of the day he liked the most, but today he just hoped it would pass quickly. Instead of singing the only thing everybody was talking about was the trip.

_Please, just let it be over. I need to go and try to clam myself. I can't go on this trip, on which I will be facing Blaine every minute, with this terrible mood. I think I just went stupid, because of my obsession for him. I need to get down from this sinking ship. _

In that moment Kurt felt somebody sitting down beside him. Or better falling down beside him. He didn't need to look to know who it was. Blaine, who else could it have been. Kurt put on a smile and turned to face him.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself. Would it bother you to come over to my room after you finished packing?"

"Are you kidding me, why should it bother me?"

"Don't know. Okay, than it's set."

Blaine gave Kurt one of these smiles he loved so much and turned to some other subjects, but he tried to avoid to mention the trip. After they had sat out the `practice´ they parted and each of them went to their dorm room. Nick, Kurt's roommate, had stayed with some other members of the Warblers. They were still talking about `the trip´. Kurt already had done all the packing, so he settled down on his bed and leaned back against the wall. He crossed his legs and stared at the opposite wall.

_Just get it. There never will be anything more than friendship between the two of you. You should be glad to have a friend like,Blaine. Don't be so stupid to throw this friendship away for a little fantasy._

In that moment Nick came into the small room. He sat down and looked at Kurt. There it was again, that glassy look in Kurt's eyes that he had seen so often lately. Something had changed, but he couldn't quite get what it was. But then suddenly Nick got what it was. The eyes. There always had been this tension between Kurt and Blaine. The way they had looked at each other. That had been gone for a little while now, not completely, but it definitely had faded. Kurt still stared at Blaine and sometimes, one of them caught Blaine with this look on his face, but something was going on between them. Nobody had ever heard about something more going on between the two of them, than friendship, so this definitely wasn't good at all. They were giving up. Giving up on each other, that there ever could be something more than friendship, because no one was brave enough to make the first move.

"Kurt, aren't you going to tell him one day?"

Even though Nick knew that it wasn't that nice to shoot directly at Kurt with subject, he still did. He just had to or otherwise Kurt had turned him down, trying to change the subject. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts, totally taken aback by what Nick just had said.

_`Kurt, aren't you going to tell him one day?´. What does he mean with that? He couldn't know. He just couldn't know. That's ridiculous. Even how could he know? He never told anyone. _

"What do you mean, Nick?"

Kurt smiled, trying to play stupid.

"Hey, dude, I might look like I don't understand you but I kind of am a good reader of facial expression and yours totally screams `I like Blaine Anderson´, but I see, that you're also upset about something. Now you just have to put two and two together. Kurt, it's totally obvious."

Kurt smiled sadly.

"Is it really that bad?"

Nick laughed. Kurt's look was just hilarious.

"No, not that bad. Just everybody from the Warblers kind of have a hint of an idea. They just don't manage to put two and two together and I'm sharing a room with you so I kind of have an advantage over the others."

Nick smiled and Kurt had tears in his eyes but also was smiling. Now that it was out, Kurt felt a whole lot better. He also trusted Nick with the secret. He wouldn't go and spread it out. It was save with him.

"Thanks, Nick."

"For what? I didn't do anything to help you."

"You know, that's pretty much everything that you have to do. That's what makes me feel better."

"No problem, you know you can trust me and come to me with all you Blaine problems, now that I'm allowed to know. I will try to help you out, even though I can't promise anything."

"You don't need to. So, I will get going, Blaine might already be waiting."

He smiled and walked out of the dorm room, down the corridor to Blaine's and David's. He knocked and he just heard a damped response. Kurt opened the door. It looked like a bomb exploded right inside the room. Everywhere Kurt could see clothes were lying around. The only spot that wasn't covered in anything was Blaine's bed on which he saw Blaine sitting, watching the entire process.

"Hey Kurt. Sorry for this mess. I'll be gone in no time."

Kurt could just smile about it. He would never ever treat clothes like that, like never.

"Don't bother. It's fine, David."

He made his way through the room, trying not to step on anything that was lying around. He fell down onto Blaine's bed, still a smile on his face, looking at Blaine who obviously was amused about the entire situation.

"Like what you see?"

"This is like it is every year with David. He never packs until it is really necessary. I'm glad you came."

Kurt scooped back onto the bed and sat next to Blaine, leaning against the wall. Both of them watching David pack and it really was funny to watch him throwing thinks around when he didn't find what he was searching for. Kurt couldn't get it how somebody could be so unorganized in his age. Almost an hour later David was finished with packing and headed out of the room to `get some fresh air´. Blaine and Kurt left behind alone.

"Is there a specific reason why I'm here?"

"Do I need one to spend time with you?"

"No, you don't. So, what are we going to do?"

Blaine raised his shoulders, telling him, that he had no idea.

"Maybe, we should watch a movie. It'll be the last one for something around a week."

Kurt agreed and both of them made themselves comfortable. Kurt's head laid on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arm was around Kurt. It was just like always, but half way through the movie, Blaine loosened his arm and sat up straight. As did Kurt when he noticed. He had no fear facing Blaine even though he knew, what he was going to ask.

"You really don't want to tell me, because everything that eats you up also is eating up me by seeing you like that."

Kurt shook his head, he needed to keep that secret a little longer, just a little longer till he was sure he could handle it to be turned down or even that he could tell him, because he didn't felt that way anymore, but he couldn't do it now.

"It's okay, really, Blaine. Trust me. I feel much better than before. I promise you, I'll tell you when it gets worse, but it's something I have to take on my own. I'm fine, really."

He really tried to convince him and Blaine at the same time. If that would work out well?

_Please, holly lord make him believe me. I can't tell him just now. Please give me some more time and the right situation to tell him. Please, don't do this to me._

Just like a wonder to Kurt, Blaine didn't asked anymore question, but drew him into a hug. Kurt could feel Blaine's lips move next to his ear.

"Okay, than promise me, that you'll be just happy as long as we are in Black Rock Mountain Park. Show me, that you still can be happy, just like before. Can you do that for me, because I wanna have a great week with you outside the walls of Dalton."

Kurt smiled. He would do his best. He would do it to convince Blaine and to have a great week with him, just like he wanted it from him.

"I, Kurt Hummel, promise, that I will be happy while we are away. Just like before."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the alerts, favos and reviews. :)**

**I'm really happy that you guys will look were this will be going, so I won't go on and blah a little more. **

**Just...read :)**

* * *

><p>The sun was still hiding behind the horizon and it was pretty could outside. Most of the students of Dalton stood outside, waiting for the buses to arrive, so that things could get started. Everybody was standing around in little groups, producing smoke when their warm breath escaped into the early morning. Like always Blaine couldn't get along without his coffee. It was his third cup as far as Kurt had counted. It seemed like Blaine couldn't go though a morning without his life elixir called coffee, so it would be hell for him to wake up somewhere in the Blue Ridge Mountains without his morning coffee. Even though it was called a school trip, nobody had bother do wear the Dalton uniform for the trip. Thankfully they had told Kurt and it had been in one of his clear moments in which he hadn't been in his dream world.<p>

When everybody finally had settled into the two buses and everybody was ready to go, the sun had already began to rise and dunked the sky in all possible shades of red and orange. The buses drove off and they left Dalton behind them, but a nine to ten hour drive was ahead of them.

They had driven for a while and the sun was a pain by now, so Kurt had slid on his sunglasses and was reading the latest issue of Vogue. Blaine had fallen asleep again shortly after they had taken off, but now he was leaning over to look what Kurt was doing. He smiled shortly when Kurt looked at him and then he reached up for his duffel bag to get his own, pink, pair of sunglasses. He slid them on and leaned back in his seat, making himself comfortable. Kurt almost thought, that Blaine would go back to sleep, but he was mistaken.

**Oh Yeah, Yeah.  
><strong>**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
><strong>**I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
><strong>**Do what you want but you're never gone break me  
><strong>**Sticks and stones will never gone shake me, oh, oh oh oh**

Some of the Warblers joint Blaine after the first chorus, but Kurt just sat there, eyes wide open, even though nobody could see it and was staring at Blaine.

**Take me away, a secret place  
><strong>**A sweet escape, take me away  
><strong>**Take me way to better days  
><strong>**Take me way a hiding place**

Some other members joint Blaine, but Kurt couldn't get out a single note. All this seemed like it was planed to happen. It kind of was to perfect to be just spontaneous.

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
><strong>**I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
><strong>**Do what you want but you're never gone break me  
><strong>**Sticks and stones will never gone shake me, oh, oh oh oh**

Now everybody from the Warblers was singing along and the entire bus was into the song.

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
><strong>**I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
><strong>**Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me  
><strong>**Do anything you can to control me, oh, oh oh oh  
><strong>

**Take me away, a secret place  
><strong>**A sweet escape, take me away  
><strong>**Take me way to better days  
><strong>**Take me way a hiding place  
><strong>

**There's a place that I go that nobody knows  
><strong>**Where the rivers flow and I call it home  
><strong>**And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light  
><strong>**And nobody cries, there's only butterflies**

And now even Kurt joint the Warblers. It really was kind of too perfect.

**Take me away, a secret place  
><strong>**A sweet escape, take me away  
><strong>**Take me way to better days  
><strong>**Take me way a hiding place  
><strong>

**Take me away, a secret place  
><strong>**A sweet escape, take me away  
><strong>**Take me way to better days  
><strong>**Take me way a hiding place**

Everybody was singing. The Warblers together with all the other students. It was great and Kurt realized that something like that would have never happened at McKinley. If they would have made a class trip and somebody had started to sing, he had gotten a punch in the face for that. But with all the guys from Dalton it was different. Even though not everybody of them was into music, they wouldn't come over and punch Blaine or one of the other Warblers, because they respected each other.

**Take me away,  
><strong>**(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)  
><strong>**A secret place  
><strong>**(I got a love and I know it's all mine)  
><strong>**To better days, take me away  
><strong>**Take me away  
><strong>**(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)  
><strong>**A secret place  
><strong>**(I got a love and I know it's all mine)  
><strong>**Take me way, a hiding place  
><strong>

**The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
><strong>**I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright  
><strong>**The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
><strong>**I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright**

After that the drive was over in no time. They had sung some more songs and Blaine again had managed it, to make Kurt smiling constantly. By that time, he had thrown all his worries away. Told himself to let go of it and just enjoy the coming days.

The bus pulled into a parking lot by the foot of a mountain. The sun was shining brightly and it was pretty warm for April. The sky was clear and everything seemed to be perfect. When the bus finally was empty and all the students were standing outside, Mr. Isaac drew their attention to him.

"Most of you aren't here for the fist time, but the rules have changed a little so, I'm going to explain it one more time for all of you guys. So listen up. First of all, we haven't canceled the mountain run, like some of thought."

It was a sigh that went through the entire crowd. Obviously `the mountain run´ wasn't something of their liking.

"Also, the conditions for the mountain run are different this year, because we noticed how much you all liked it. The bag each of you has packed is not going to be delivered to the cottage, but every single one of you has to carry his luggage with him, all the way."

There was another sigh, this time it was even louder than the first one. Some of the guys even dropped their bags in protest and said stuff Kurt couldn't understand properly.

_This definitely isn't good, not good at all. What in hell is this `mountain run´that the guys hate some much about it? I think that's something I really am going to ask Blaine about._

"As in every year, you all will have kitchen service. Planes of the groups will hang out at the cottage. The kitchen service starts tomorrow morning. The group will be make breakfast, lunch and dinner. Also it is their responsibility to clean the dishes and the kitchen after their work. Ditching the kitchen service will have consequences. Okay, that's everything for now. You have half an hour to relax before the mountain run will start. We'll meet right here."

The crowd diverted and again small groups were hanging out together. Kurt decided against staying with the others and walked the small distance between the parking lot and the nearby meadow. He laid down in the dry grass and looked up into the sky. There were no clouds in the sky. Only the sun was shining down and made the air heat up. He closed his eyes and just relaxed. He felt the sun on his skin and the light breeze in his short hair. Kurt was so relaxed and totally somewhere else, so that he didn't noticed Blaine coming up to him and sitting down next to him the grass.

"Kurt, I have to admit, that it's just awesome, who you can lay here in the grass, totally relaxed and you still look like you are having a photo shoot for Vogue going on."

Kurt took of his sunglasses and shoot Blaine a look, that should have told him everything.

"Are you kidding me. I totally don't look like that."

Blaine just smiled at him and Kurt could just shake his head.

"Blaine, I have a question."

"Shoot, Kurt. Whatever it is."

"What is this `mountain run´? Everybody pretty much hates it, or am I getting something wrong?"

First, Blaine was laughing but it turned into coughing.

"Oh, the `mountain run´. No actually it's great. You know, I think walking up this damn mountain to the cottage, that is like almost all the way up to the top, is pretty much fun."

It was totally clear that Blaine hated it as much as the other guys did.

_Okay, so it wasn't fun. But where did they have to go? All the way up the mountain? Wait, what? _

"Blaine? Where is the cottage?"

Kurt had a serious look on his face. Blaine pointed towards the mountain, so Kurt sat up to see where Blaine was pointing. Somewhere almost all the way up to the top, Kurt could make out a cottage, surrounded by trees. There was no street that let up to the cottage or at least you couldn't see it from their location.

"No way. You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

"No. Just like I said. All the way up there with your duffel bag. By the way, we have to keep going, or we'll be late. Not that I would bother, but I have no map and I don't want to do this the hard way."

Both got up and walked over to the parking lot. Everybody was back and Mr. Isaac was giving the last instructions. After Mr. Isaac had finished, telling them stuff for the case that one of them got lost, they started their walk up the mountain.

Kurt swung his Kenneth Cole duffel bag over his shoulder. It really wasn't the right bag to take for a walk up the mountain, but at least Kurt's bag of choice wasn't that big and didn't have any wheels, like Nick's. The poor guy definitely had made the wrong choice and now he had to drag his wheeled duffel bag all the way up the mountain, because it definitely was to big to swing over a shoulder and carry it.

"Nick, have you packed your entire closet?"

"No, I guess I just overdid it. Even you managed to pack only a small bag and you're kind of a fashion freak. How did you manage not to pack your entire closet? You're so obsessed with fashion that I didn't thought you could actually live without it, not even for a week."

"Okay, actually I'm obsessed with fashion, but I manged it, somehow, to fit everything I need in here."

By that time they had already reached the forest, that stretched out over the entire park. You could hear birds sing. The sun made her way through the leaves sometimes and so it wasn't that warm under the protecting roof of leaves. That was something that definitely made the whole thing much more pleasant than walking in the burning sun.

But still the time didn't wanted to pass faster and the way they had ahead of them just seemed to get longer and longer instead of shorter. By the time they finally reached the cottage everybody was exhausted and tired. The only one that was still properly standing was Mr. Isaac. Thankfully they hadn't lost anybody, so they could just do what every they wanted for the rest of the day.

Kurt fell onto a bed in the very back of the cottage and didn't want to move ever again. His legs were hurting and also was his butt.

"Don't worry, it'll get worse tomorrow and will last maybe the day but after that it will be gone."

His face must have been a total give away, but Kurt didn't care. He just wanted to lie here and just don't move fore the rest of the day, or tomorrow or ever again until the pain had stopped. He heard how Blaine sat down on the bed next to his and how his duffel bag hit the ground.

"By the way, we have service on Saturday."

"We?"

"Yeah, they put us together in on of the kitchen service groups. We have on Saturday and I'm begging you to wake me like an hour before we have to be in the kitchen or otherwise, I really will get in trouble for not showing up, but sleeping. I'm not a morning person, so could you do that for me?"

"Sure."

"So, will Mr. Isaac be the only teacher up here with us?"

"No, the others will be brought up here with a car. Haven't you seen the street that goes up here on our way?"

"No, I wasn't actually paying attention to that. I was more worried about the thought when the entire thing would be over and I could lie down and not move anymore."

Blaine laughed next to him.

"You'll get used to the pain and I won't be that bad after a few days."

Kurt sat up straight so abruptly as if a lightning had hit him.

"What do you mean? Get used to it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! :)**

**Thanks for all the support. ^^**

**No I'm not going to make a big speech out of this just...Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>The sun was rising over the Blue Ridge Mountains and again the morning just seemed to be perfect. All over again the sun was dunking the sky in orange and red and Kurt could hear the birds singing. The little guys up there in the trees just were wakening him up and sadly but true, Kurt hadn't found a way back to sleep. Instead he had decided to sneak out of the cottage after he had gotten through his morning ritual. Also he have had the bathroom for himself and nobody had bother about his athletic activities to get into his jeans. Now he sat outside watching the sun rise, enjoying the early morning and the nature, surrounding him. It was almost quite, the only thing he could hear was the singing of the bird, so he leaned back and started to relax again. The sun was warm on his face, so he just closed his eyes and let his skin soak in the morning sun. He drifted away with his thoughts and then he was back to sleep.<p>

Kurt could hear somebody call out his name. It was a damped calling but it definitely had been there or had he still been dreaming? Then he heard somebody call him again and this time it was louder. He opened his eyes a crack, but couldn't see anything or anyone. He just wanted to close his eyes, when again somebody was calling him. Then he heard a little conversation but only could understand pieces of it. There were the words `gone´, `woke up´, `seen him´ and of course his name had been mentioned. Again Kurt opened his eyes again just for a crack and turned his head to the door. In that moment Nick stumbled out of the door, again calling his name. Kurt still was sleepy but he tried to get Nick's attention.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Nick turned around and saw Kurt sitting on the bench in front of the cottage. Fully dressed but a sleepy look on his face. First his facial expression showed anger but then it turned into relief.

"Man, we were looking for you. You scarred some of the guys pretty much with your disappearance. Usual nobody gets up so early to sneak out unnoticed but you definitely got that surprise on your side."

He smiled and pulled Kurt up and towards the door, back into the cottage and into the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a door, which Kurt hadn't noticed before. Nick pulled him through that door and Kurt stood in a beautiful garden. It was close to the edge of the platform on which the cottage was build and they had lined up long tables back here so they could have breakfast all together. The wooden benches were already filled with students. Kurt scanned the crowd and couldn't make out Blaine.

"No, Blaine is still sleeping when you are looking for him. Go and wake him up."

Nick didn't need to tell twice. He turned around and went back though the kitchen and into the bedroom, where all the beds were lined up. When he entered the room, he saw, that only a few of the guys were still in here. Most of them were just getting dressed and headed into the direction Kurt had come from. Then he spotted Blaine. The only sleepyhead that still really was sleeping.

_Oh my, he really isn't one of a morning person to sleep through all the noises the guys had made when they had gotten up. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine and now you can't even start your day with coffee, because we don't get any coffee up here._

He sighed and went over to Blaine's bed. He sat down on his own and started to think about how he should wake Blaine up. He reached out with his hand placed it on his shoulder and started to shake him slightly. It only did the job to make Blaine mumble something, that Kurt didn't really understood. The only thing that had come out clear were `screw you´. After the mumbling he turned over to the other side and took the sheets and placed them over his head.

_That is totally adorable. Maybe I should stay in my bed next time and watch him a little. What am I thinking? Stop!_

He pushed the thought away but still needed to smile. Than something else came up to his mind and he just tried.

"Blaine, you are in serious danger. The cottage is burning, we have to get out of here. Blaine, please wake up."

Kurt screamed the entire thing a little and shook Blaine again when he said the last sentence his voice was breaking away on the `please´, so that the `wake up´ didn't come out that good. To somebody how didn't know, it could have sounded as if he was nearly crying, but Kurt had to try really hard not to burst out into laughing, when he saw the look on Blaine's face. Panic and fear was flashing over his face, but when he saw Kurt holding his stomach because he need to laugh, he just couldn't help but smile.

"Kurt, this definitely wasn't the way I thought you would wake me up. I really thought the cottage was burning."

Blaine had a serious look on his face but Kurt knew, he didn't meant it that way.

"Well at least you don't need any coffee. The adrenalin did that job. You're awake and that without any coffee."

Kurt smiled and got a smile from Blaine in return.

"Wow, you're right. Okay I will get ready and meet you at breakfast."

Blaine got out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom. Kurt looked after him, but after a little time he made his way back to the garden. The guys were busy with eating, so nobody noticed Kurt. He joined them, but couldn't get himself to eat something. He just wasn't hungry at all, but he had to change his mind just five minutes later, when Blaine slid on the opposite bench and looked right at Kurt. He glanced down onto Kurt's plate and then back up at him.

"Kurt, you need to eat something or you won't get though the day, seriously."

Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, I really don't want to eat something. And what do you mean that I won't get though the day, otherwise?"

"It's not like we're here only for fun, Kurt. I don't know what's on the schedule today, but I can tell you, that you will be thankful for all the food you can get."

Kurt took a piece of toast, took a bite and looked at Blaine.

"Satisfied?"

But Blaine just smiled instead of answering Kurt and took a piece of toast for himself. They eat for a while but Kurt only noshed the toast. It was like always. They had fun during breakfast and they were laughing, but everything was more relaxed. After everybody had finished breakfast the guys, having kitchen service had do clean up and do the dishes so the rest of them had a little free time. Kurt spent that time outside in the sun, observing the other guys, thinking about how they could run around in sweatpants and t shirt the entire time. Also they were told to pack up some things, because they would need it for the trip they would do today.

It was around noon when they left the cottage. All the students together with Mr. Isaac and Mr. Morris. The two had planned a tour through the Black Rock Mountain Park, that would take most of the day, but for sure they hadn't told the students. It was a pretty warm day and even though they were walking in the shade most of the time it was just too hot. Most of the guys had taken of their shirts after they had climbed the first mountain, but Kurt had decided to stay fully dressed and had the hope, that Blaine thought the same way.

"You hopefully see now, why I made you eat something."

"Yeah, you were right. It was definitely necessary."

Kurt smiled. Blaine just looked at him and returned the smile. But after a few seconds he turned to his other side, because Wes had asked him something. It went on like that for some time. Talking and walking. That was everything they did. After a little, Kurt couldn't keep up with Blaine anymore and fell back. He ended up with Nick and Jeff. And out of a sudden Jeff just started to sing.

**Almost heaven, West Virginia  
>Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River<br>Life is old there, older than the trees  
>Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze <strong>

Kurt and Nick looked at Jeff. He smiled at them and they joined him for the chorus.

**Country roads, take me home  
>To the place I belong<br>West Virginia, Mountain Mama  
>Take me home, country roads <strong>

They hadn't thought, that anyone else would join them, because they just sung for fun, but it was Blaine that joined them next.

**All my memories, gathered 'round her  
>Miners' Lady, stranger to blue water<br>Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
>Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye <strong>

With Blaine joining them, the other Warblers also got into the song. It was just like the day before in the bus. Spontaneous, but it still looked like it was planed and practiced. Even though the song didn't really fit, it was fun singing it together while hiking. **  
><strong>  
><strong>Country roads, take me home <strong>**  
><strong>**To the place I belong ****  
><strong>**West Virginia, Mountain Mama ****  
><strong>**Take me home, country roads **

**I hear her ****voice, in the morning hour she calls me ****  
><strong>**The radio reminds me of my home far away ****  
><strong>**And drivin' down the road I get the feeling ****  
><strong>**That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday ****  
><strong>

And then they had all the guys singing together.

**Country roads, take me home  
>To the place I belong<br>West Virginia, Mountain Mama  
>Take me home, country roads <strong>

**Country roads, take me home  
>To the place I belong<br>West Virginia, Mountain Mama  
>Take me home, country roads <strong>

They all started laughing when they had finished the song. You could hear mumbling and then there was a shout.

"We're not in West Virginia, Jeff. I hope you know that."

More laughing and Jeff shouting something back.

"Yeah, I do know that. I just had that song stuck in my head."

Jeff smiled and Kurt smiled and Nick smiled and everybody else was smiling. It lasted for an hour and then it was back to normal. Crawling up another mountain, everyone was silent hoping for it to pass. Blaine was at Kurt's side. Sometimes, Blaine shortly looked over to Kurt, but his glance was back on the path, when Kurt noticed. They where half way up the mountain, when Kurt just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, stop it right here. I'm going to die right in this spot. These pants are killing me."

Kurt pointed down to his skinny jeans. He couldn't feel his feet anymore. It was just horrible and the day wasn't even close to be over. He just couldn't go any future in these pants. It was just impossible. Blaine looked at him almost laughing and then he looked at Kurt's pants. He just shook his head and reached into his bag. He fished out a pair of sweatpants.

"Here take these. I packed a spare pair. I didn't thought I would need them but I guess you should be lucky I packed them."

He smiled and held out the sweatpants. But Kurt didn't take them. He just stood there and did nothing.

"Blaine, I can't run around in sweatpants. Who am I to do that? It's bad enough that you do that."

But Blaine just rolled his eyes, reached out, took Kurt's hand, placed the sweatpants in Kurt's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't argue with me, just take them and change, Kurt. Nobody cares how you look. We are on a hiking trip not at the New York Fashion Week."

There was a hint of a smile on Kurt's face and when Blaine also started to smile it went to be a full grown smile that stretched across Kurt's face.

"Thanks, you are saving me here, even though I don't really like the idea of wearing sweatpants."

Blaine shook his head.

"Don't think about it, you'll get used to it. I'll wait, while you change, if you like."

Kurt nodded and headed off. A little bit off the trail. He changed quickly and went back to Blaine, the pants he had worn before in his hands. It felt weird to wear sweatpants, but at least Blaine had about his size, so the pants wouldn't went somewhere they shouldn't be.

"I'm sorry I'm not one of a hiking person. It's my first hiking trip."

Blaine was still smiling while they headed back the others.

"I see that. You're more of a catwalk person. Always ready to go to the next fashion show."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine and blushed. It was hard to blush even more. His face had already had been red because of the heat, but now there was some more redness on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Again Blaine shook his head but the smile didn't leave his face. They caught up with the rest of the group and they hiked for some more. Somewhere on a meadow surrounded by trees they had a break and everybody settled down. Mostly they were lying in the grass, arms and legs as far from their bodies as possible to get rid of the heat. Blaine finally also had decided to take of his shirt and now everything was hopeless for Kurt.

_Oh, he looks so damn hot without a shirt. He also doesn't look stupid in sweatpants. And his body is just perfect. Kurt, stop it, right there. You have to end it. I have to end this stupid fantasy. But he just looks so hot right know. I don't think that I can do it today._

Kurt leaned against a tree, looking down at Blaine, lying right next to him. His bare chest in the sun. Blaine had closed his eyes and his face was totally relaxed, maybe he had decided to go for a nap. Minutes past and both of them stayed just like that. Blaine lying in the grass, eyes closed and Kurt's eyes on Blaine. Maybe it looked kind of weird to people, looking at them, but Kurt didn't care and as long as Blaine wouldn't notice everything would just be fine.

It was like half an hour later when Mr. Morris told them to come together, for some serious news. Blaine had woken up by that time and now all of them where gather in a semicircle in front of Mr. Morris and Mr. Isaac.

"Guys, we have some bad news for you. We are lost. Like totally and completely lost. This path isn't on the map and we only have a hint of an idea where we are. We will need help from you because both of us couldn't figure out where we are, but maybe one of you can see though it and help us find a way out here. Also we could have tried to call somebody, but the cell phones aren't working out here. For now we are stuck at this place. It's important that you don't panic and stay calm, okay?"

It was just mumbling but the teachers understood that as a yes and they headed back to the map, lying on the ground a few feet away from the semicircle. They just stood there for a while but they diverted only a little later. Kurt went back to the big tree and sat back against it. He was alone and the other guys where more in the center of the meadow, but he needed the quietness. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and put his head down on his knees.

_I'm totally lost. Not only lost in my fantasy but also really lost and I'm kind of scared about spending the night out here. It's just like life went back to hate me. Why do I always have to be the one that gets hit by gods mean plans? This totally isn't the way I wanted it to happen. It all should have been a normal trip without any problems, but now I'm stuck in this fucked up forest and the teachers are too stupid to read a map. And there he comes. The fallen angle and my personal demon._

Blaine came closer. He had put his shirt back on, but now that Kurt knew how he looked like without it, he could still imagine it.

_Stop, just stop it. Don't even dare thinking about him shirtless or I will hit myself with a stick._

He sat down next to Kurt, also leaning back against the tree. They weren't even touching but Kurt could still feel his presence. He rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes. Knowing that Blaine was there.

The sun was setting and it was getting darker. The sky already was colored in different shades of red and the air was cooling down. Still the teachers hadn't found a way out of their situation, but it was too late now to continue hiking. Kurt could scent something burning and his eyes flew open.

_Something is on fire. We're all in danger. Where is the fire?_

A little panicked Kurt looked around and saw a small fire burning in the middle of the meadow. Most of the guys where gathered up around it. You could barely see it from Kurt's position, but it was there.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. You decided to wake up?"

Kurt turned around to see Blaine in the exact same spot as before.

"I guess, I did."

He smiled at Blaine trying to convince him, that he really was smiling and not letting show, that his fear finally had come true. He really had to spent a night out here in the forest. But just as if Blaine could look right though him, he knew that something wasn't good.

"Kurt, what's up? There is this look on your face, screaming `something is wrong´, so don't tell me you're fine again."

Kurt couldn't look Blaine in the eyes. He just couldn't, but Blaine was Blaine and so he got up and came over to sit right beside him. He tried to face him, but Kurt turned away again. So, Blaine reached out and directed Kurt's face in his direction. For a few seconds, Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's cheek, but he lowered his hand when he realized, that Kurt wouldn't look away again.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

Just for a second Kurt lowered his eyes, but he looked back up at Blaine.

"It's just that it might be stupid, but I'm kind of freaking out because of this entire `staying in the forest thing´ and I'm also a little sacred. Like I told you it's my first hiking trip and I never really went camping either so, yeah, that's the problem. It's stupid, isn't it?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No Kurt, it isn't stupid, it's adorable. Just because you are freaking out and a little scared, it doesn't have to be stupid. It's who you are and if you feel like that, then it's okay and also I can totally understand you. It's your first ever hiking trip, your first totally getting lost in the forest and your first spending the night in the forest, so don't say that you think you're stupid because you feel like that, but blame faith for having you go through all of this at once and not bit by bit."

There was a hint of a smile on Kurt's face. Blaine always knew how he could get him to feel better. In that moment Wes approached them.

"Hey, Blaine, you don't have you're guitar with you, have you?"

Wes had a grin on his face.

"No , I don't think so or have you seen me carrying around a guitar bag while hiking up the mountain?"

There was sarcasm in his voice and it made Kurt smile.

"No, but I actually wanted to ask you, if you have some songs that some of the Warblers, including me, could sing at the bonfire?"

"Sure."

Again Blaine had a smile on his face, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up. He didn't let go of Kurt's hand and dragged him towards the bonfire. Like Kurt had guessed, it was small, but it definitely was warming.

"Who actually made the little bonfire?"

"Nobody knows and people who know are not going to tell it because it would get the one, that made it, in trouble."

They sang songs and laughed and they even sung a Camp Rock song which was hilarious. It all was pretty great, but the feeling inside Kurt stayed. He still was a little afraid. After a while Kurt went back to his tree. Again leaning against it. He tried to find some sleep, but he couldn't close his eyes and get it. The first time he started to calm again, was when he saw Blaine coming up to him. Just like before, he sat down next to Kurt, but this time he put and arm around him and pulled him a little closer.

"I can stay right here if it makes you feel better. You need to get some sleep."

Kurt just nodded and closed his eyes. He could fell Blaine right behind him and he felt good there. Kurt rested his head on Blaine shoulder and a little later he could feel Blaine's head leaning against his. He wanted to stop the time and stay like this, because this could be the closest he would ever get to Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, Sweet Home Alabama. I really had that song so damn much stuck that song in my head I just had one of the boys sing it. And I'm truely sorry ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! :)**

**Thanks again for all the love^^ **

**This one is actually the shortest chap in this story, but... Well no I'm not gonna tell you. Find out yourselves. ^^**

* * *

><p>The warmness of the sun on Kurt's face made him wake up. He felt something behind him. The first thing that came to Kurt's mind was getting up and looking what it was, but just a few seconds later he remembered who was lying behind him. He also realized that one of Blaine's arms was around him, holding him tight to his chest. It felt good. He slowly opened his eyes a little bit and he blinked a few times till he could open his eyes fully. The sky was blue above them and just like the other day, the sky was also clear of clouds and the air around them was already warming up by the early morning sun. Kurt didn't move and just breathed in the morning air. He just wanted to lie there and again he was thinking why the time couldn't stop right now. He felt so good, why couldn't this feeling last for a little longer. But David was the one destroying Kurt's dream of happiness.<p>

"Hey, lover boys get up, we're about to leave."

Kurt blinked a few more times to look up into David's face, but he could see, that David wasn't joking.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

He took Blaine's hand of off him and laid it on the ground. He glanced down at Blaine and shortly saw how adorable he looked while he was sleeping, before he wiped that totally relaxed look of his face.

"Hey, Blaine, you need to get up, we're leaving. Come on or they'll leave us behind."

But instead of getting up, he just rolled over and continued sleeping. So Kurt keeled down beside Blaine and stared to shake him slightly. It didn't work and the only thing left on Kurt's mind wouldn't get him any good mood from Blaine.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, MOVE YOUR BUTT AND GET UP!"

Blaine rolled over and looked at him. His eyes almost completely closed. His expression told Kurt that he wasn't happy.

"Look, I'm sorry that I yelled at you but it was the only thing left to do. So, please get up, because we're about to leave."

He got up to his elbow, still looking directly at Kurt. Blaine expression screaming `I'm pissed´.

"Also good morning to you, Kurt."

With these words Blaine got up. When he had stretched himself and Kurt was still kneeling on the ground, he had an asking look on his face, but Kurt didn't bothered and just got up from the ground and made his way past him towards, Jeff and Nick. But before he could reach them Blaine had caught up with him. He took Kurt's hand and made him stop. Turning him around. He put a smile on his face and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really moody in the morning without coffee and just in general, okay? It doesn't meant what you thought."

Kurt nodded and headed of, letting Blaine stand there without another answer. Inside Kurt was smiling.

_He looked even hotter with that `I'm totally pissed´expression. Oh god, I'm totally lost, but who am I kidding, that's just nothing new. If I don't get down from the titanic any time soon I definitely will be drowning. I don't think I would stand the ice water like Rose did. So I need to get myself into a lifeboat. Now. Right now. Or maybe, tomorrow?_

The sun was high on the horizon by the time they actually left the meadow. It was pretty warm again, but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been the day before. The plan was to find a real hiking path, but it was associated with much luck to find one soon. The only thing they could to was continue walking and climbing.

They had been walking for some time when suddenly the sky went darker. Thick, gray to black and violet clouds where hanging in the sky. The sun was gone in an instant. It was almost as dark as it was by the beginning of the night.

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw the sacred look from the night before. But this time it wasn't just Kurt, worrying about these clouds. Most of them knew, that these clouds could be really bad. They really didn't need a thunderstorm right now. It would screw up their chance to get back to the cottage and actually nobody wanted another open air camping without any equipment.

Kurt heard a noise behind him and turned around, but there was nobody. There was just the small path they had been coming from and some leaves, drifting in the upcoming wind. When he turned around and wanted to just go on with the walking, he was shocked. Just like the path behind him, the path in front of him was deserted except for the leaves, still drifting in the wind. There wasn't even the slightest sign of the other actually ever being there. It was just like they all had disappeared into thin air. In the first moment, he was shocked. Alone in a giant forest, nobody to help him and no idea where he should go. But then panic kicked in. He was alone. Like alone without anybody else. Crap.

_NO, no, no, no. Why me? Why is it always me that gets hit by the bad stuff. _

In his panic that was overwhelming Kurt, he just had one think on his mind. Screaming. Screaming for the person he loved.

" BLAINE? BALINE!"

There was no response. But instead of staying at his place he started running. Running in the direction they had been heading, before they all had disappeared. He was still screaming Blaine's name while he was running. He stumbled and tripped over roots and stones. He fell several times, but got back up and continued running.

The sky above Kurt now had completely swallowed all the sunlight. It still wasn't pitch black, but it was dark for the actual time.

After some time of running, stumbling and screaming, Kurt practically fell into another meadow. He got up again and saw somebody standing on the meadow. A little bit behind him was a group of people. But Kurt's glance was on the one standing alone.

"BLAINE? BLAINE!"

The person rose his head and looked at Kurt and he just ran towards him. Everything inside Kurt now was screaming in relief.

_I have found him. I'm back with them. Everything is going to be fine. _

Kurt got closer and he could see the light in Blaine's eyes growing more and more the closer he got. He crashed into Blaine and drew him into a hug. Just as if he had thought about the same thing his arms went around Kurt and pulled him close.

"We lost you. I'm so .."

Blaine didn't got any further, because Kurt had cupped Blaine's face with his hand and had his lips placed on Blaine's. First Kurt could feel the surprise, getting Blaine, but just half a sec later he was kissing Kurt back, just like he always had dreamed.

_Oh my god. Blaine is actually kissing he back. I think I died and went to heaven this can't be real. It just can't be real. _

Kurt parted his lips a bit and his hands wandered from the sides of Blaine's face up into his hair. Blaine hands also found their way into Kurt's. The kiss went more intense, the longer it lasted. He rested his forehead against Blaine's. His eyes stayed closed, but he felt the need to tell him right now, what was going on inside of him.

"Blaine, I love you."

Kurt opened his eyes, everything had went pitch black around them. It was an unnatural black and then Kurt looked straight at Blaine. And everything he just had seconds ago had vanished into nothingness once again, because the boy standing in front of him wasn't Blaine. It was Dave Karofsky.

"NO!"

With a wince Kurt awoke from his nightmare. His eyes wide open. He felt Blaine behind him and his head was leaning against his just like they had fallen asleep. The feeling of Blaine behind him was even better than the feeling he had have in the dream. The real version of the feeling was much better. A smile was on Kurt's face as he started his day, with Blaine right behind him.

The sky was blue above them and just like the other day, the sky was also clear of clouds and the air around them was already warming up by the early morning sun. It was just a perfect morning.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Next one will be up soon. Would love to hear from you.<strong>

**P.S. Don't think this isn't an imporant chap just because it doen't seem like it... You'll see :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys!**

**Thanks for everything. I'm really happy about how many alerts and favos we get on this. It's really awesome! ^^**

**Just as always we both would know what you're thinking of this story so far...Just let us know okay ^^**

**Here is the next part...**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't want to move. Not even an inch. He wanted to stay just like this. He wanted to freeze the moment, with Blaine as his source of warmth behind him. It was perfect to wake up, knowing that he was the one, that had one arm wrapped around his waist and to have his head lean against his. Kurt didn't want Wes to come up to them and destroy his happiness and especially he didn't want his dream to come true. Wes coming up saying ` lover boys get up, we're about to leave´, would definitely made him go paranoid and that was the last thing Kurt wanted.<p>

He slightly moved. It wasn't much and he tried to make no noises, but Blaine's arm that had been wrapped around him started to move. Blaine's hand softly stroked his hair out of his face and a whisper near Kurt's ear told him that Blaine was already awake.

"Hey you. Good morning."

_It is unusual for Blaine to be awake this early. He is just like he had said by himself `not a morning person´. Maybe it is just an exception today. He will get to his old habit by tonight._

"Good morning, didn't thought you would be awake so early."

Kurt couldn't see it but he would bet that Blaine started to smile.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't get so much sleep tonight."

_Blaine and not getting enough sleep. Blaine could sleep everywhere and at every time of the day. It also was unusual for Blaine to not get the sleep he needed, because when he was tired he would just fall asleep wherever he wanted to. Maybe today is his exception day._

Kurt sat up and turned to face Blaine. He was still leaning against the tree. Instantly Kurt felt the warmness from Blaine's arm missing.

"Why is that?"

Blaine blushed slightly. It wasn't often that Blaine blushed, even though Kurt thought:_ he looks really cute when he does. _There were only a few situations in which Blaine Anderson had blushed and Kurt couldn't figure out whether that was good or bad.

"Um yeah, well...you fell asleep and I just didn't. That's it."

Kurt just nodded. The sarcasm in Kurt's voice was almost touchable.

"Yeah, sure, Blaine. I do believe you, because you're just as red as a tomato."

Kurt had a smile on his face and Blaine blushed even more. Before he had told Blaine that he was blushing, he had definitely said he had overdone it but now, he really was red.

"Kurt... you were talking. You were talking...while you were sleeping."

Now Kurt also was blushing.

_Oh no, no, no, no. That isn't possible. No I'm just dreaming again. Blaine didn't heard anything. I'm just dreaming, everything I have to do is wake up and relax._

"What did I say?"

"Basically?"

Kurt just nodded. He feared his voice would break if he would try to say something. Actually he really didn't want to know. But on the other hand...

"My name. Over and over again."

_Oh my god. That is just embarrassing. Not his name, why couldn't he have heard...whatever anything except from me repeating his name over and over again. No, please holy lord, let all this be a dream. I beg you._

Both of them sat there in silence. Both blushed and not able to look at the other one, so they kept their eyes to the ground. Thoughts on their mind neither was willing to say out loud.

_I just basically destroyed my life. Now he thinks I'm obsessed with him or something. I know that I'm but he shouldn't know that. Titanic just lit up in fire and slingshot me into my personal hell._

"Hey guys, what's up with you two. You look so ...uh...red?"

Kurt turned around and saw Nick coming up to them. A smile on his face and in a good mood.

"Nick, do me a favor and just leave, okay."

Nick's expression changed. Kurt knew what Nick was doing. He looked shortly at Kurt then to Blaine and returned his glance back to Kurt. Nick's smile grew wider while he was putting two and two together. Kurt basically could see Nick's brain working and progressing the information.

"Okay, just wanted to tell you guys we are about to leave."

With that Nick headed back to the others and left Blaine and Kurt behind. For a little while neither of them moved. It was Blaine, getting up and holding his hand out to Kurt to help him up. Kurt took it without another thought and Blaine pulled him up. But he didn't stop pulling him closer when he was one his feet. He just drew Kurt into hug and again there was a whisper near Kurt's ear.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me. You had a nightmare. Everything is fine. Just don't be embarrassed about what you are saying while you are sleeping."

Blaine backed away a little and tried to look into Kurt's eyes but he just stared past him. Again Blaine raised his hand and placed it on Kurt's cheek to make Kurt look at him.

"Kurt? I'm talking to you. I'm really trying here, okay."

It were just a few seconds Kurt actually looked at Blaine before he turned his head again.

"You always tell me to be honest and trusting around you. That I don't have to be embarrassed around you and all such things, but sometimes, I just can't be honest and trusting, because it makes me feel stupid around you. I need some time to figure out stuff and even though I know you just want to help me, I'm telling you now, that you can stop trying. You can't help me with this problem, because I can't run away from it. I can't hide from it and I also can't forget about it. It is there and I need to figure out how to handle it. It's my problem and I will get through it. But that's my hill to climb alone, Blaine."

Kurt got out of Blaine's hold and went past him but before Kurt had made a few steps, Blaine had a hand on his wrist, making him stop. Kurt turned around again. The look on Kurt's face was a little angry.

"Then tell me why you said why name while you were sleeping. Tell me why it was my name you said if you didn't want he to help you out of your problem. Tell me why it hadn't been Finn's or your father's name."

Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears. It had been hard on him to tell Blaine that he had to climb his hill alone, that be couldn't help him. But now he was asking him to exactly tell him his problem. He just couldn't hold the tears back anymore. It was just too much in a too short time.

"Because you are my rock in all my troubles. You are the one that knows me the best. You are the one that calms me down and you are the one that can make me smile even though I have trouble. You are the one that told me to be strong and every time I see you I tell myself to be strong and stand up. You are the friend I always wished for. The friend that is like me in some many things. You are the friend whom I can tell everything, but I can't open up to you right now, you just have to understand that."

_I just also could have told him that I'm madly in love with him. It would have had the same effect I guess. Now he will never even look at me again. Great Kurt, you literally jumped down from the burning titanic and now you're stuck in the ice water. I don't know if this hell of ice is so much better._

Some tears were streaming down Kurt's face and Blaine raised his hand again and wiped them away. There was a little smile on Blaine's face, that was like the rising sun. It wasn't the dazzling smile which made Kurt's heart always skip a beat, but it was a smaller, cuter version of that smile. It made Kurt laugh sadly through his tears.

"I understand you and I'm also honored that you think of me like that. Just know that I will always be there when you finally decided to open up to me. And also you should know that our friendship means a lot to me and I really care about you, Kurt. That is the reason for me to always ask you if something is wrong, when I see you like this. It's because I'm worried about you and I really want to know about what is going on inside you. I just want to help you, but when you think that you have to get through this alone, than I will stay out of it. I just want you to come to me if it is getting worse."

Again there were tears running down Kurt's cheeks. But Blaine's hands wiped them away. Kurt looked at Blaine, his smile had stayed on his face.

_He is fine with it. He doesn't thinks I__'m overreacting. He hasn't said anything. Oh, this is actually better than I thought, now he knows at least a bit of the truth. Now it's my duty to lock my feeling away, deep down inside me and look at him, like I would look at Finn or Sam or Nick or every__ other guy, who I know. Everything seems to end good and I feel much better now that I told Blaine at least that bit of it._

Kurt shoot Blaine a smile back. His anger had vanished into nothingness and he didn't want it to come back for the entire rest of the trip. So he just buried what was left of it. His new mantra always on his mind.

_Look at him, as if he is just a normal guy and not like he is a super hot gay guy with whom you're madly in love with. Kurt, serious__ly__. Look at him as if he is straight __and __whatever__...as if Mercedes is his girlfriend or something._

When they approached the rest of the group it wasn't much longer before they left the meadow to search for a hiking path that was on the map. Again it was a very hot day and the sky stayed blue above their heads. Kurt always was thinking that every minute the sky would turn black and violet and he would be lost without anybody, just like in his dream, but it didn't happen. A while after they had left the meadow, Kurt could see clouds in the sky, but it only were puffy, white clouds hanging in the sky, nothing like the ones in his dream.

Blaine and Kurt made the end of the group, wanting to have some privacy. They had been talking about all the stuff Kurt needed to get out and they had started laughing again. Kurt felt good again and all Blaine had to do was smile, being beside him and just listen. They just had finished laughing again when Blaine came closer, took Kurt's arm and linked his arm with Kurt's. Then he quietly started to sing.

**Words don't come easy without a melody****  
><strong>**I'm always thinkin'****  
><strong>**In terms of do-re-mi****  
><strong>**I should be hikin', swimmin', laughin' with you****  
><strong>**Instead I'm all out of the tune**

Kurt started to smile at Blaine. He shoot him a smile back and continued the song.

**But what you don't know****  
><strong>**You lift me off the g****round****  
><strong>**You're inspiration****  
><strong>**You help me find myself****  
><strong>**Just like a bass line in half time****  
><strong>**You hold down the groove****  
><strong>**That's why I'm counting on you**

And his smile grew even wider when he heard what Blaine was singing in the chorus.

**And if I heard you on the radio  
>I'd never want to change a single note<br>It's what I'm trying to say all along  
>You're my favorite song<strong>

Kurt was smiling widely and happy. Blaine sang this song to him. Only to him. It was cute of him to do that and Kurt again couldn't help but blush a little bit.

**I'm in a session writing tracks****  
><strong>**You got another class to teach****  
><strong>**I'm in rehearsal with the band****  
><strong>**You're always one step out of the reach****  
><strong>**I'm looking for some harmony****  
><strong>**With you it comes so naturally****  
><strong>**You help me find the right key**

Blaine looked at him shortly also a huge grin on his face and an expression , telling Kurt to join him for the chorus.

**And when I hear you on the radio  
>I never want to change a single note<br>It's what I tried to say all along  
>You're my favorite song<br>(my favorite song)**

And when I hear you on the radio  
>I never want to change a single note<br>It's what I tried to say all along  
>You're my favorite song<br>You're my favorite song

When Blaine had finally finished the song Kurt had an enormous desire to kiss Blaine, but that wouldn't make things any better. So he just repeated his mantra.

_He is just a normal guy. He is just your normal friend. He is just a normal guy._

Blaine looked at Kurt and now there it was. The dazzling smile, making Kurt's heart skip a beat.

"You told me how you feel about me, so I figure I wanted to do the same. Just like the song says I'm not so good with worlds, but with singing. That's the reason why I picked it to sing and every single thing I sang is true. You're just my favorite song, Kurt."

Blaine shoot him another dazzling smile and Kurt was close to finally give in to his desire. But he remembered himself at the right time.

_He is just a normal guy. He is just your normal friend. He is just a normal guy. _

But just an hour later Kurt was told that he could stop praying his mantra for today because he was hopelessly lost again. He was hopelessly lost because of Blaine's, again shirtless, body. He was staring and Kurt new that, but he didn't care if Blaine would see it. But he should.

"Checking me out, Kurt?"

Kurt was taken off guard.

"Um... what? NO!"

"Seriously, even a blind would see it. You were staring at for like two entire minutes, not even blinking."

"No, I wasn't. Blaine, I wasn't!"

Blaine shook his head and laughed.

"Yeah, sure, Kurt."

Kurt blushed again, but his voice still was firm.

"Blaine, I wasn't."

Blaine turned around and shoot Kurt a look and Kurt was lost.

_Oh god. That look combined with his shirtless body. I'm lost again. Happily lost. He is just so damn sexy. Oh stop it Kurt you're going to drool._

In that moment Kurt and Blaine turned around because of some screams. The guys where cheerful and have a mile later, also Blaine and Kurt could see why. They had made it. They had made it back to the cottage. The really had found their way back.

After everybody had settled down and everything was back to almost normal, Blaine and Kurt had decided to go outside. The sun was setting and Kurt was sitting next to Blaine in the grass.

"So everything is back to normal between us? Everything is cool?"

Kurt nodded and leaned his head against Blaine's. Like this they sat there and watched the sun set, dipping the sky in shades of orange and red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next part!^^**

**Just thanks once again for all the lovely reviews. I really am loving to read all of them. :D  
>Thanks also to everyone favoing and alerting this story.<br>****Love ya all :)**

* * *

><p>The sun was crawling over the hilltops when a deafening noise filled the cottage and ripped Kurt out of one of his nightmares. Most of the guys sat straight in their beds, looking for the source of the noise, but some others, like Blaine, just rolled over and continued sleeping. The noise faded and most of them laid back down again when Mr. Morris entered their large bedroom. When he saw them falling asleep again, the noise began to rise again. It was even worse than the last time and it definitely was worse than any alarm clock in the world. Kurt sat up, the sleep still in his eyes. He looked around. Almost everybody was up now, only Blaine had taken his pillow and had buried his head under it. His hands where on each side of his head and Kurt could see him move under the pillow. But it didn't take long, till Mr. Morris found Blaine, still sleeping and he wasn't that nice with the waking up than Kurt had been. With one hand Mr. Morris took the quilt with the other the pillow. When he had both in a firm grip he pulled them away from Blaine. But he took the pillow into his hands and also pulled it down. In the end Mr. Morris won and Blaine lay in his bed, his face buried into the mattress and mumbling something Kurt couldn't understand properly. Then he rolled over and ended up, lying on his back, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Anderson, move yourself out of the bed and change into your sports clothes."

Then Mr. Morris turned around and faced the rest of the guys.

"That also applies to all of you! In ten minutes I see you all outside."

With that he went through the bedroom and out of the cottage. Kurt looked over to Blaine. He was still lying on his bed and he had his eyes closed again.

_Oh, Blaine, come on you're not really telling me that you fell asleep again._

Kurt went over to Blaine's bed and sat down on the edge of it. For some time, he just sat there looking at Blaine like he had done it back in the forest, when Blaine had fallen asleep under the tree. He had the same relaxed look and a smile was on his face. He just looked perfect while lying in bed.

"Hey, Blaine. You really should get up. I will not say it again and I don't think that Mr. Morris will be so pleased with you not showing up out there in ten minutes, don't you think?"

Blaine opened his eyes so Kurt could see his hazel eyes. Even though Blaine had been sleeping just a few minutes ago his eyes didn't looked tired at all. There was a little spark in them, making Kurt begin to smile. He didn't realize that Blaine had raised his hand and had put it on Kurt's thigh.

"Yeah, I guess he won't like that, even though I really would prefer to stay here."

He sat up straight in his bed and shoot Kurt a smile. Both of them changed. Blaine for sure, was faster and went outside, leaving Kurt alone, so he could go on about thinking, what he should wear as sports clothes. In the end he had decided, that it would be the best idea to just wear Blaine's sweatpants one more day, because skinny jeans were not that good for sports. A little later he got outside. Mr. Morris was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, you finally made it."

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing behind him. In the moment Kurt was facing Blaine, his expression changed. Kurt had no idea what it was about, but the look was hilarious.

"Kurt are you wearing a Burberry hoddie for spots?"

Kurt shoot Blaine a look with the hope that he would ask no more questions, but instead he got exactly that.

"Maybe we are going to roll around in the wet grass, or something like that. Don't you think your McKinley hoddie would have done the job?"

Again Kurt tried to tell him to stop it with a look, but Blaine just continued.

"But I have to say, that I'm glad you decided on wearing my sweatpants instead of a pair skinny jeans."

Blaine shortly laughed, Kurt's face stayed the way it had been.

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'll say nothing else, fashion freak."

In that moment Mr. Morris approached them. He wasn't wearing sports clothes. The only thing he had brought with him was a clipboard and a stopwatch.

"Good, I think you all got here even Mr. Anderson moved his butt and honors us with his presence. So, here is what you are going to do. I have picked a route through the forest, that brings you back here. It's about three miles long. The goal for all of you is to be back here in less than thirty minutes. For everybody who takes longer, I'll think of something to do that will be enjoyable for the rest of you. The round is marked by red flags. Look for them on trees and there are plenty of them so don't blame it on me when you don't find them and don't get here in time. When the rules are clear, follow me."

Mr. Morris made a sign with his hand and the guys followed him to the forest. When they came to their destination, Kurt could see, that he had set up a start and a finish sign. Down the path he also could see some of the flags. After everybody had gather around again, Mr. Tanner joined them. He stood next to Mr. Morris a whistle in his hand.

"Okay, then get into your position."

All of them got into their positions and just seconds later there was a whistler. The sign for them to start. At first it was a big slow moving pile of guys but the further the group got the more of them fell back or made it to get to the front. Kurt didn't fell back but he also wasn't one of the first so he just kept running. Even though it was really early in the morning, it already was quite warm. The sun now was hanging over the hilltops and the birds were singing.

Kurt had totally lost the feeling where in the group he was and he had no idea where Blaine had disappeared. He had been right beside him when they had started but now he was gone. But where was he? He didn't know and he also wouldn't know until he had finished the route. The only people Kurt could see were some others running in front of him, but the distance was too long, so Kurt didn't bother speeding up to reach them.

It had been a little while since Kurt had done something like this the last time. So his feet started to hurt with every step more he made. But he would make it through this. That was the one thought on his mind.

A little later Kurt thankfully reached the finishing line. He had made it, but when he looked around he couldn't see Blaine anywhere. He wasn't here.

"Good time Hummel, 27:23."

Mr. Morris wrote down his time and then kept his glance back onto the path. More and more of the guys arrived, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Finally Mr. Morris announced, that everybody coming know was late. By the time around 35:30; Blaine crawled out of the forest. With him where Wes and Jeff. All three were laughing and more going than actually running.

_Thank god, I thought something had happened. Oh right now he has do whatever Mr. Morris comes up with. Let's hope that it really is enjoyable to watch._

A smile spread over Kurt's face by thinking of what stuff Blaine might needed to do. But in the end it didn't matter, important was that he could watch him doing it.

"Mr. Anderson, that is no wonder, but you two."

The teacher just raised his eyebrows and wrote down their times. It took about another five minutes until even the last ones had arrived back at the cottage. All of them gathered around the teachers one more time.

"Okay, I have all your times now, but I think that most of you know when they arrived and who was to await some kind of challenge they have to take. These guys will get the introductions later today, now hit the showers and the guys with kitchen service are allowed to go to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Good that would be everything."

Both teachers left and so did the rest of the boys. Everyone wanted to go and take a shower so it was to full and to noisy in the bathroom for Kurt, which was the reason for him to stay outside a little longer. Most of the guys disappeared into the cottage only a few of them stayed behind like Kurt. He wander off, a little down the hill and sat down in the grass. The sun was warm on his skin, so he closed his eyes and let it shine down on him. A little later somebody sat down next to Kurt.

"Hadn't figured you for the sporty type."

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine next to him. There was a smile spread across Blaine's face.

"Yeah, well not many people think so, but I'm not a box. I have more than four sides."

With that Kurt returned Blaine's smile.

"I actually thought that you might be all sporty and stuff like that, but when I saw this."

Blaine shook his head and his smile grew a little wider. He looked towards the sun before he returned his glance back to Kurt.

"I do sports and I really like them, but I hate running like hell. It's the worst you can do to me."

Now Kurt was shaking his head and leaned back to lie in the grass. Just a few minutes later Blaine did the same and both of them enjoyed the sun on their faces, lying next to each other. Some time had passed when Kurt got back up.

"Let's go. I really need a shower."

Blaine nodded and got up to his feet as did Kurt. Together they returned to the cottage. Both of them grabbed their bags with stuff and headed for the bathroom. Just like Kurt had thought most of the guys had finished their stuff and so it was almost empty.

"Kurt, I really was wondering this morning that you didn't complained because you couldn't do your hair."

Kurt's look went shocked. Blaine was totally right he hadn't even thought about that. He ran over to one of the mirrors and his look went even more shocked. His hair was a total mess.

"Oh god. Why haven't you told me a little earlier. I looked like this the entire time?"

Kurt raised his hand and pointed at his messy hair. All Blaine could do was laugh and shake his head. Both of them showered and did their stuff. When they had finished you could smell pancakes through the cottage, but no coffee.

"Here it comes another morning without coffee."

They got dressed. Kurt had again decided for Blaine's sweatpants, not knowing what would await him later today and an ordinary, not that expensive shirt. Blaine had decided on a similarly look. Sweatpants and a white t shirt.

They had breakfast together and hang out a little afterward but around noon Blaine excused himself and went off. Kurt spent some time reading while lying on his bed but decided that the weather was too good to hang around in the cottage the entire day, so he made his way outside. Somewhere on his way outside he had picked up a football that he now was holding in his hands. There was nothing Kurt really wanted to do, so again he sat down in the grass, playing around with the football in his hands and absorbing the sun, even though he knew that he wouldn't tan at all. Which was sad in Kurt's opinion.

At one point sitting around was getting boring, so Kurt got up and went down the hill a little further. He had the football still in his hands. When he reached a spot that he liked he turned around and faced the mountain, threw the football and because of the incline of the mountain it would come straight back to him. After the one game he had never really played football again. It never had been his favorite sport and it also hadn't gotten him what he had wanted in that time. It hadn't gotten his father's attention and so he just had went back from pretending that he was straight and all into football because he wasn't. But now, totally bored, it wasn't that bad at all.

"Never thought you might like football."

Again Blaine made his presence known by talking, just like he did it often lately. Kurt didn't look at Blaine but let his eyes focused on the football.

"I don't like it that much."

"It does look pretty much like you played that before so don't tell me you don't like football."

The ball had rolled his way down to Kurt's feet and he picked it up. Now his glance was on Blaine. His eyes still had the spark in them and his smile was just adorable. But at least he had decided not to pull off his shirt and wander around shirtless, because it would have made Kurt go insane.

"I actually did play football for one game. It was the first one we won in the entire season."

"You never told me. But when you don't like football, why did you play?"

Kurt shortly looked to the ground and back up at Blaine.

"It was in the time where I wasn't that confident about myself and shortly after I told the first person that I was gay. I hadn't told my dad back then and he walked in on me and some Glee girls dancing to single ladies. It all was born out of the sudden and Brittany needed to tell my dad that I was on the football team. So, I tried and made it. He came for the game we won and after that I told him, because I didn't wanted to lie to him anymore and because I didn't liked football that much. Even though it had been fun to teach the entire football team to dace to single ladies."

Kurt hauled shortly at the memory and Blaine also had a smile on his face. But shortly after that his expression changed again.

"I guess I saw a video on YouTube. A dancing football team. I remember that and they had a really small kicker. They all danced to single ladies and you want to tell me that you taught them how to dace like that?"

"I guess I'm telling you that and the really small kicker would also be me."

Blaine laughed shortly but suddenly stopped when he saw Kurt's face.

"You are serious, aren't you?"

Kurt just nodded and started to smile again. But Blaine wasn't finished yet.

"Then I just can say that you were amazing. Do you think you still can do it? Like kick the ball like that?"

He raised his shoulders in a gesture telling Blaine, that he didn't know. Blaine's smile grew wider by that and to the spark in Blaine's eyes something else had added itself. He took Kurt's hand and dragged him a little further down the mountain. They couldn't see the cottage anymore, when Blaine stopped and turned around.

"Okay, then let's try."

Now the smile had turned into a grin. Blaine took the football from Kurt, bent down and held it the way Finn had done it.

"Do you also want me do dance, or what?"

Blaine's grin got wider, which definitely meant yes. But Kurt had something on his mind he wanted Blaine to do if he would start dancing in front of him.

"Okay, I will but only if you sing."

Blaine just nodded in agreement and started singing.

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

Kurt got himself ready. Dancing around mostly, because he kind of had forgotten the actual moves. And Blaine still continued singing.

**Now put your hands up  
>Up in the club, just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>Decided to dip but now you wanna trip<br>Cuz another brother noticed me  
>I'm up on him, he up on me<br>Don't pay him any attention  
>cried my tears, three good years<br>Ya can't be mad at me **

Kurt slowly moved forward, towards the ball and then he kicked it. Just like he had more than a year ago and everything just happened like he actually never had done anything else. The ball flew away and Kurt had no idea where it landed. Maybe on the head of another boy, lying around in the grass or something like that.

"That was impressive, Kurt, but have you any idea where the ball went because I haven't."

"Me, neither."

Both of them started laughing. But suddenly Kurt had an idea on his mind.

"Forget about the stupid ball."

He pulled Blaine up and onto his feet. Then he instructed him.

"Continue singing. Your look up there showed me that you didn't believed me that I knew how to teach dancing, but obviously the Warblers have no idea what dancing means."

Kurt had a grin on his face and Blaine looked a little `Ow you really wanna try to teach me how to dance´, but Kurt didn't cared. When Blaine didn't started to sing he did.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he won it  
>If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it<strong>

Now Blaine realized that Kurt hadn't been joking and kicked in.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he won it  
>If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it<strong>

Kurt gave Blaine a sign to just do the exact same thing as he did. Still both of them where singing, but Kurt had been right. The Warblers never had been great dancers and so he by himself could only manage a waltz and that other stuff but the dancing Kurt did. No way. Blaine stumbled and felt clumsy. The entire time Kurt glanced over his shoulder. Looking how Blaine was doing but obviously he was just not that good for crying out loud. He couldn't see it anymore and turned around.

"Stop, Blaine, we'll try it a little different."

He reached into his pocket and fished out his phone. Scrolling down the list of songs he had on there he found what he had been searching for. He tapped on the song and again you could hear someone singing single ladies, this time it was Beyonce herself. Kurt slid the phone back into his pocket, what made the sound a little damp but it was still audible. He went to stand next to Blaine and slowly started moving. A few minutes later, he could see that this was better than before but not perfect yet, so Kurt did the last thing on his mind. He went to stand behind Blaine, took his arms and started to move them. He bumped Blaine's thighs when he needed to move his legs. It worked pretty well. But also it almost made Kurt go insane. He was so close to Blaine. His chest was basically pressed to Blaine's back.

_Oh god, I'm going to lose my self control. He smells so good and the feeling of him against me is just perfect. But if I'm going to do this much longer, I will be all over him after this little dancing lesson. Oh shit and that can't happen. It just can't happen. He would think I'm a freak or something._

Kurt backed away. Ripping himself away from the a little too pleasant feeling and away from Blaine's perfect body, that had moved against his just seconds ago.

"Is everything okay?

"Sure."

He tried to smile but didn't know if he succeed.

_You play your act very well today. Just backing away isn't going to make things easier, he will just ask questions. Why haven't you thought about that earlier?_

"You're getting better I think."

Again Kurt tried a smile and this time it actually worked and got him a dazzling smile from Blaine. Instantly Kurt's heart just skipped the next beat and his smile grew wider.

"What time is it?"

Kurt fished his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"It's 3.30 pm. Why?"

Instantly Blaine was running up the mountain, in the direction of the cottage. While he ran he shouted something but Kurt didn't get it right.

"Cottage...five minutes...3.25 pm...challenge...sorry!"

That had been everything Kurt had gotten, so now he was back to being alone, but he also decided to go up to the cottage and maybe read some more till the guys would have their challenge and they would have dinner.

The sky was cloudy and the gray, heavy clouds hang very low above their heads when the teachers called them. It was time for the were around nine guys with Blaine, Jeff and Wes who had been late and needed to take the challenge. The rest of them stood there in a line in front of the others, ready to do whatever they had to do. But before they began, Mr. Morris had something to say.

"It isn't really a challenge. It's more like some extra work for these guys here and they will make something that will be fun to use if you're not too afraid of dirt or water. It'll take them around an hour to set up everything and I need somebody, keeping an eye on them."

Everybody stayed quiet and nobody moved. There were no raised hands.

"Good then I will pick somebody. How about...Hummel. Would you mind doing it."

"No, Mr. Morris."

Mr. Morris ended with a few more sentences and then most of the guy went to do some other stuff. Kurt shortly went inside the cottage grabbed his book and a few magazines and made his way back outside. Everything Blaine and the others had to do was dragging buckets filled with water from the nearby creek. The weather was still quite hot so it really wasn't such a pleasant thing to do, but there also had been worse things than dragging buckets of water. Kurt settled down in the grass, mostly reading his book and not watching them, but as soon as Blaine had taken of his shirt and had thrown it next to Kurt, he couldn't concentrate on his book anymore. He couldn't help but went all Costa Rica with his thoughts.

_And again I'm sitting around thinking how damn sexy and hot Blaine is without a shirt. I think he really wants to kill me, like really kill he physically. I really badly want to touch him right now. Feel his skin under my hand. Kurt, stop it!_

Like this he went on for a long time, a too long time in Kurt's opinion and in the end Kurt had a Blaine mind washed brain, that was like all about Blaine. It was more than an hour later when Mr. Morris showed up again, telling them to stop and gather the rest of them around.

All of them where back to together when it started to rain. It was still really warm but the rain that poured down was a pleasant cool off, so nobody cared about the rain.

"Okay, the rain is exactly what we needed. Please one of you nine show us what you where working on, but now you can to it almost everywhere."

The rain was so heavy, that Kurt almost slipped while they walked over to the spot where the incline was very steep. But when they reached it nobody moved. Kurt could see that Wes and Jeff glanced at each other both with an evil grin on their faces and the they pushed Blaine. He slipped and landed on his butt that was now in the mud. But with that it wasn't enough. Wes pushed him a little more and he slid down the hill. It was so slippery, that Blaine fell backwards and laid in the mud. He stood up smiled at Wes, his smile was also devilish and returned to the top. When he came closer he drew Wes into hug and then had him, land on his butt too. Most of the guys started laughing.

_They are fighting in the mud and Blaine is still fucking shirtless. Hello are you going to kill me, because I'm suffering right now._

It went on like this and soon enough most of them laid in the mud or where at least covered in it. Kurt had totally avoided any contact with the stuff. He stood around looking down at the guys and thought that he saw Finn and his football players instead of a bunch of boys from wealthy families attending a all boys boarding school.

"Hey, Kurt."

In some distance he could see Blaine smiling at him. He looked...muddy. His hair was covered in mud also where is sweatpants, his shoes and his shirtless body.

_Good god, I think I need something that is even better than damn, because right now I really would prefer to say he is fucking hot and sexy right now. I'm really going insane._

Kurt shoot Blaine a smile in respond when he came closer. Now he could see that Blaine's eyes where sparkling. He was obviously happy.

"Don't you wanna have some fun with us?"

"No, that isn't fun at all that's just some guys rolling around in the mud like little boys."

Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand but Kurt knew what he wanted to do, so he pulled his hand out of Blaine's grip. He was still smiling but he really didn't want to lie down in the mud, even though it would be next to Blaine.

"Kurt? Kurt! Kurt?"

"What?"

"Got ya."

Blaine had taken him off guard and had just done what he had tried before. He had taken Kurt's hand and had drawn him into a hug. A muddy hug. All this had happened so fast that everything Kurt had done was to raise his arms and try to make Blaine keep distance, but it hadn't work. Now Kurt's palms were pressed against Blaine's bare chest. When Kurt realized that he looked up into Blaine's eyes and saw them focused on him. Kurt got lost in these beautiful hazel eyes of Blaine's and thought about how wonderful life would be if only Blaine would be his boyfriend, but he knew it never would come to that.

Never in a million years. When he could loosen his eyes from Blaine's, Blaine was the one to rest his head on his shoulder, mumbling something into it.

"I'm so tiered."

Kurt smirked and nodded.

"I thought so, but you're muddy and thanks to you, so am I. I think we both need a shower before sleeping, don't you think?"

Blaine nodded into Kurt's shoulder before he raised his head and went towards the cottage, Kurt right on his heels. Both of them got cleaned up and changed. When they had finished up everything most of the other guys came in to do the same but Kurt and Blaine escaped out of there. Kurt and Blaine fell onto their beds, totally exhausted from the day. Even though Kurt hadn't been dragging buckets with water he was tired like he hadn't slept in day. Blaine felt the same way and fell asleep instantly. Kurt could hear Blaine's even breathing and went over to cover Blaine into a quilt. After that he himself got under his quilt and closed his eyes, again hoping not to awake from nightmares. The day had been good even though it hadn't been that special. But on the other hand every day with Blaine was a special day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks once again for all the love. :)  
>So after this chapter there are only three more left, so...<br>Enjoy what is to come ^^ and as always please leave reviews or alert or favos. Everything is awesome **

* * *

><p>Kurt was surrounded by darkness. A thick blackness was surrounding him and the boy standing in front of him. A smile crossed the other boys face but faded just seconds later. The expression on his face went to a sad state and he raised his hand to cup Kurt's cheek with it. Kurt's smile also went sad and Blaine shook his head.<p>

"Kurt, I'm sorry but there never will be more than friendship, between us. You have to get along with that. If you can't everything will be falling apart and you had screwed up everything we had built up the last months, do you understand that?"

But all Kurt could do was shake his head. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to be turned down by Blaine, even though Blaine wasn't even yelling at him, even though his words were as gentle as his voice, it all was too much. He just didn't want to lose his last faith in his love for Blaine, he just couldn't and he wasn't going to. No! No way.

Blaine turned around and walked away. Kurt reached out, trying to get a grip on his arm, but he couldn't reach Blaine's arm. Even though he basically stretched himself, not even his fingertips were stroking his arm. Kurt suddenly gave up, knowing that Blaine had been right, that he just had to accept the truth and try to save their friendship. He let go and so Blaine disappeared into the thick blackness surrounding him. When Blaine was entirely gone, Kurt sank down to the floor, some tears streaming down his face. He was to focused on the ground, that he didn't realized some other guys joining him. It was too late when Kurt realized. Dave Karofsky and two of his friends were standing around Kurt, circling him. Kurt got up to his feet instantly, but that only would make Karofsky shove Kurt into one of his friends.

"Hey homo, where is your little boyfriend? Did he leave you, lady boy?"

Karofsky's laugh was evil and the expression on his face was satisfied. His friend shoved Kurt back to Karofsky, but Kurt tried to defend himself. He raised his hands and held them in front of his body, trying to keep some distance between them, but it didn't worked that well. Karofsky grabbed his arms and held him tight. His grip strong and firm around Kurt's arms. He tried to break free, but Karofsky was twice as big as he was and also a lot taller so he couldn't do anything. The only thing that was left as an option was screaming for help, so that was, what Kurt did.

"BLAINE! BLAINE I NEED YOUR HELP, PLEASE!"

Again tears where on Kurt's face but he tried to hold them back the best he could. He wouldn't cry in front of these guys. He hoped that Blaine would come back and like always, be his knight in shining armor to save him, just like he always did, but he didn't showed up. Blaine wasn't reappearing out of the blackness. In his panic Kurt tried again.

"BLAINE! HOLLY CRAP! BLAINE, I NEED YOU! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

But again Blaine wasn't showing up. Kurt's heart sank. Blaine actually really didn't care. He wouldn't hear his begging and he didn't care what these guys would do to him. He was a replaceable person to Blaine, nothing special at all, just a little boy with whom he had his fun and not more. If he would get beaten so bad that he needed to go to the hospital that didn't matter to Blaine. These thoughts where what made Kurt go over the edge. He started sobbing and tears were running done his face. If Blaine didn't care about him, than he didn't care what would be going to happen to him. He didn't care at all. Kurt's body was shaking by the sobs and he cried it out one last time.

"BLAINE, I LOVE YOU."

Kurt suddenly awoke from another nightmare. A scream on his lips, but he tried to hold it back, in the hope, that nobody would wake up either way. He sat straight in his bed, totally awake, knowing everything that had gone on in the dream. It had been one of these Karofsky-Blaine nightmares he had have since the night in the forest. He had been away from McKinley for such a long time, that he had almost forgotten about how awful thing had been there, when Karofsky had been around. He also hadn't expected to have nightmares about it months later. He never have had a nightmare like that shortly after he had transferred to Dalton. It all had started that night in the forest. Maybe it all had to do with his real worry to screw everything up and to be turned down by Blaine when he one day, really would tell him how he felt.

_This all is only depressing. Dreaming about what will happen is just depressing. Either way I never gonna tell Blaine. No way. I may be a coward but I'm not going to make a fool out of myself. It already is a dream to be friends with him so I can't wish for more. It would be a miracle. A fucking miracle that will never happen._

Kurt fell back into his pillow, trying to make himself comfortable again. Next to him Blaine moved in his bed, rolling over, so that he now was facing Kurt. Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes were closed and his hair was messy, so that Kurt could see that Blaine's hair was curly without all the gel that he usually put in it. His expression was like always when he was sleeping. Relaxed. Also Kurt could see a slight smile on Blaine's face. Now there also was a slight smile on Kurt's face, but there also was realization.

_Yeah it definitely is a miracle that I have a friend like him and I definitely shouldn't ask for more. He is perfect and I'm just...not. I really should be grateful for what I have. Look at him. Calling him a friend is definitely better than screwing everything up I have, isn't it._

He kept his glance on Blaine as he laid there in his bed, trying to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. But after some time his eyes went to heavy to keep them open much longer. He couldn't see Blaine anymore, but his thoughts were still all about him and nobody else. Somewhere during his thinking about Blaine he fell back asleep.

There was a hand on his shoulder. The touch was gentle and pleasant. Kurt wasn't really awake, he only could feel the touch, but he wasn't willing to open his eye and wake up. Then he felt a warm breath next to his ear.

"Kurt, you need up wake up. It's noon."

Kurt didn't care how late it was and he didn't care that he was still sleeping and especially he didn't care that the boy whispering in his ear was Blaine. Waking him up as gentle as possible.

_Wait, what? Blaine...next to me...waking me up! He is so close to me that he can whisper in my ear. Oh my good god._

Now he cracked open his eyes, playing as if he hadn't realized that Blaine was the one waking him up. He rolled over so he was lying on his back. Blaine had backed away again and now Kurt could see him. See his hazel eyes focused on him and the smile on Blaine's face.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

The smile on Blaine's face grew even a little wider and Kurt couldn't help but shoot him a sleepy smile in return. Kurt knew he looked horrible but he didn't care.

"So, I guess I missed breakfast, didn't I?

Blaine laughed shortly and Kurt could see the spark return into Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah, you missed breakfast, Kurt. But I think I can arrange something. Just go and do your stuff in the bathroom and I will have something for you when you will get."

Kurt sat up in his bed, his glace still focused on Blaine, but his eyes fully open now.

"Thanks for everything, Blaine. You're the best friend I could have ever wished for, seriously."

While Kurt said these words, he drew Blaine into a hug, still not caring how he looked like, just knowing, that he needed to tell Blaine this and to show himself, that this was enough. That he didn't need more from Blaine as his friendship. That his friendship was enough to make him happy and cheer him up and that this was all he could have been dreaming of.

"Kurt, you don't need to thank me for anything. I could say exactly the same to you."

Kurt got out of the bed. He was standing next to Blaine, who was still sitting on Kurt's bed and was looking up to him.

"Thank you."

Again a smile spread across Kurt's face before he grabbed his bag and headed off towards the bathroom. He took a shower, did his hair and changed into some new clothes. Sadly Blaine had ruined the sweatpants he had given Kurt, so now Kurt had to wear skinny jeans again, but to Kurt's pleasure Blaine had to do the same.

_You just made the first step in the right direction and now your stepping two more steps back into the opposite direction. Kurt, you need to stop these thoughts. It would definitely help you get over all this, just get that in your stupid little head. _

When Kurt returned to his bed, Blaine sat on it again. The smile on his face was dazzling and in that moment Kurt was basically standing next to him again, he got up, reached for Kurt's hand and took it in his. Blaine's hazel eyes locked with Kurt's and Kurt could feel the buried feeling coming up again. All of them were storming back. All his thoughts about Blaine, all his dreams about Blaine and all the wishes he had for the future of the two of them and all the miracles he wanted to happen to them. All these things as little as just a glimpse. A sudden unexpected smile or a slight touch. All these things came back up to Kurt in that moment when he looked into his eyes and somehow realized, that he couldn't deny his feelings for Blaine.

"Come, you have to hurry, we'll be leaving in just half an hour."

Blaine dragged Kurt with him, outside the cottage to the wooden benches and tables in the garden. He had sat up all sorts of food. Scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes and other stuff like that. They both sat down. Kurt on one site and Blaine on the opposite.

"You don't expect me to eat all of that, do you?"

Again Blaine laughed shortly and then he shook his head, a smile remaining on his face.

"No, I haven't eaten breakfast myself. Mhm...do you know what we are going to do today?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"No. Do tell."

"We'll be going to a ranch. First we'll have to go down all the way again and down there the bus will pick us up. We'll drive to the ranch and we'll be free to do whatever we want there. Horseback riding and things like that. When we come back the bus will thankfully take us up here so we don't have to hike all the way up again. So what do you thing."

Kurt looked up from his plate and looked at Blaine again. The boy was still looking at him with an expression Kurt couldn't understand.

"Sounds good, even though I never been horseback riding."

Blaine's smile changed and reached his eyes now. The spark in his hazel eyes was now not only this one little spark anymore but his eyes had went all sparkly.

"That's sad, but I can teach you if you like."

"Sure, but tell me one thing Blaine. What is it that you can't do?"

Again there was a short laugh from Blaine, before he answered Kurt.

"Dance."

Half an hour later the plates had vanished as had the food. Everybody was standing outside the cottage waiting for the teachers to come around and they could start their day away from the cottage. Kurt and Blaine had finished their breakfast with lots of smiling and some stares. Now they were standing next to each other, but their glances weren't focused on each other.

"Now that all of you gathered around, we can go. Follow me ."

Mr. Tanner and Mr. Morris just had shown up and where gone instantly. They followed them down the mountain back to the parking lot where they had arrived on Monday. It took them around an hour to get down the mountain and to the parking lot, by that time most of the guys already were complaining again.

Another hour later, it was around 3 pm, they finally arrived at the ranch. They got out of the bus and gathered around their teachers again, for some last instructions.

"Okay, I know that most of you know how to ride a horse , so I don't need to worry about that, but stay away from everything that you don't know or that you think you can't do. I don't wanna have any broken arms or legs later. Am I clear?"

The entire group mumbled a `yes´ and Mr. Morris and Mr. Tanner headed off to speak to the owner of the ranch and talk everything through one final time. About ten minutes later they came back and told them , that they were free to go now. In that moment Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, what made Kurt almost jump, but then he looked up into Blaine's eyes and saw the smile on his face. Happiness whelmed up inside Kurt and he thought, that this could be a really good day.

Blaine and Kurt walked around the ranch, Blaine always kind of looking for something. In the end Blaine had found what he had been searching for. Both of them stood in front of a little field on which only one horse stood. It was light brown and had little white dots.

"That's Lizzy."

Kurt raised his eyebrows .

"Lizzy? You were here before or why do you know her name."

Again there was a lovely smile on Blaine's face before he answered Kurt.

"Yeah, we went here last year too. That's why I know her name. She is a really easy horse. Maybe the best one to learn riding. Come."

Blaine pulled Kurt towards the wooden fence, surrounding the field. When he stood directly in front of it he loosened his grip on Kurt's hand and climbed over the fence. When he was on the other side he told Kurt to do the same, but at first Kurt didn't moved at all. It took him a few minutes to realize what he was going to do and with whom he was going to do it. It made him smile and than he did the same as Blaine had done just seconds before. When he was on the other side, their eyes locked for a short time but then Blaine turned around, took Kurt's hand in his and they went towards the horse. When they got closer Kurt could see that Lizzy was already saddled. Just seconds later they stood in front of her. Blaine raised his other hand, that wasn't holding Kurt's and stroked the horse.

"So, you wanna try?"

"Sure, but I don't think I will be that good, so be warned."

But all Blaine did was shake his head and let go of Kurt's hand. Instead he took the rein of the bridle and held on to them, trying to hold the horse, so that it wouldn't do anything unexpected.

"Okay first put on of your feet into the stirrup."

Kurt shoot Blaine a confused and over Blaine's face slid a smile.

"This thing, Kurt."

Blaine reached out and touched the silver thing and all Kurt could do was laugh out shortly, what made the horse go a little wild. After Blaine had Lizzy back under control again, it was on him to shoot Kurt a look and his was a little rebuked.

"Sorry."

After than Kurt tried to get onto the horse and failed gloriously the first few times. With a little help from Blaine, he finally managed it and sat in the saddle on the back of the horse.

"You did it. So now are you okay if we try to move around a little."

Kurt nodded in response and Blaine slightly pulled Lizzy forward. She lowly moved forward, but it already was too fast for Kurt. He was slipping out of the damn saddle.

_Oh god, I can't fall down. That would just be so embarrassing. I can't fall, so grip the stupid thing you hold on to and stay in the saddle Kurt. If I'm going to fall down, I will hit myself with something. _

But all of Kurt's thoughts didn't help, he was still slipping. He needed to do something about it. Maybe it would be a beginning to ask Blaine to stop.

"Blaine, I'm slipping. Can you stop, please?"

Shortly after Kurt had asked Blaine, he stopped Lizzy and came up to Kurt's side, looking up at Kurt who was hanging on the horse like a bag of potato. Blaine reached out with his hands and put them onto Kurt's hip, trying to steady him, but that didn't help at all. Kurt was still slipping. And then it happened. Blaine was standing right next to him, feeling that he was going to slip and fall. He ordered Kurt to put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. Just in that moment, Kurt fell. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping that it would prevent everything from going to bad. But then he felt that he was hitting the ground. But he wasn't hitting the ground directly. When Kurt opened his eyes he saw Blaine lying right under him. His eyes focused on Kurt. Their eyes looked. Kurt had the feeling to get lost in Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes and a slight smile crossed both of their faces. But then Kurt realized where he was lying and on whom, so he started to blush in a light red. Their heads were just inches away from each other and Kurt could feel Blaine breathing under him. Having Blaine this close was paradise. There was just an inch in between them. Kurt just had to lean down a little more and the distance would be closed and his lips would be on Blaine's there were he wished them to be for so long. It was just an inch away, but Kurt's mind kicked back in early enough to prevent him from doing exactly that.

_Earth to Kurt, hello wake up. Look what you're going to do. Do you want to be turned down by Blaine? Do you want to lose his friendship? It's bad enough that you can't bury your feelings for him, but then at least try to get them under control._

Kurt realized that the voice inside of him was right. He didn't want that to happen. In that moment both of them started to laugh. The situation was funny but Kurt also needed to show Blaine, that there wasn't an inner conflict going on inside him.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

They shifted their weight and Kurt finally got up. He held out a hand to help Blaine up. Blaine took it thankfully and got up too.

"No, I'm okay. You wanna try again?"

Kurt shook his head instantly. Riding definitely wasn't something he was ever going to do again.

"But how about you show me how to do it."

Blaine agreed and got onto the saddle. He took the rein and told Lizzy something. After that she slowly started to move. Blaine sat on her back, his posture majestic. When Blaine was riding a horse, it looked like it was the easiest thing in the world. He made a few rounds on the field and then he came back to Kurt.

"Don't you wanna try it again, but this time we can do it together and I'll try my best, not to let you fall down again."

A grin spread over Blaine's face. Kurt wasn't sure but he couldn't resist Blaine's grin in the end. So he somehow got into the saddle in front of Blaine. Kurt grabbed the thing in front of him and held onto it. Also Blaine had one arm around Kurt's waist, with his free hand he took the rein and made Lizzy go slowly forward. At first it was awkward but after a few minutes, it got better and Kurt kind of began to enjoy it a little. He could feel Blaine's chest against his back and his arm that was around him. They were much to close lately.

They made a little ride with the horse around the ranch. It all went very well and Kurt managed not to fall down. It was maybe two hours later, when Blaine and Kurt meet Jeff and Nick. Nick and Jeff were sitting around on one of the meadows, surrounding the ranch. Blaine and Kurt went over and joined them sitting next to each other smiling and sometimes one of them would stare at the other without the other on knowing. They had been sitting together for a little while when Nick came over to them.

"Hey, Kurt. Hey, Blaine."

Both greeted Nick back and awaited something more.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kurt nodded and got up. Leaving Blaine behind as he went with Nick. But how Kurt knew Blaine he would start a conversation with Jeff or just enjoy the sun. Nick and Kurt went off a little. When they had reached a spot, that Nick thought would be nice he sat down. Kurt did the same after a little.

"I will come straight to the point, Kurt. Are you blind or something?"

Kurt looked confused. His expression was like an open book and Nick could read out of it. Even though Nick already knew most of the stuff about Kurt, because they always had been honest with each other, there always had been things about Kurt, Nick couldn't understand and his blindness to Blaine's affection was one of the things.

"You really don't see it, do you?"

Kurt face still was screaming `what the hell do you want from me´. That was enough to finally really make Nick go for it.

"Kurt open your eyes. Look at Blaine. How he looks at you, how there always is this sparkling in his eyes when he sees you, how he acts when he is around you. Wake up Kurt. Open your eyes to the reality."

Kurt's expression didn't change at all, but Nick thought that he might have seen something fall into the slot where it belonged.

"What are you saying? What do you wanna tell me?"

Nick hit himself with his hand. His hand met his forehead and you could hear a damp sound.

"Kurt, Blaine is totally in love with you, but you have to open your eyes. You don't have to pretend that it all is a dream, because it's becoming reality right in front of you. You are denying it because you think it's impossible but it's happening Kurt. Wake up, dude."

Kurt expression went from confusion to disbelief.

_Yeah, sure Nick. That totally is the truth. The hottest guy I've ever seen is falling in love with me or is in love with me. For sure._

"Nick are you kidding me. I don't buy it really. There are two things that might be right. Maybe Blaine looks at me differently lately but he is definitely not in love with me. He isn't. YOU have to open your eyes and see reality. It's lovely that you think telling me all that stuff would make me feel better, but I know that everything you're telling me isn't true. It just isn't going to happen. Not now and not in the future. I will get better one day, but I have to go through this. I learned that I can't bury my feelings for him but I also am not going to make a fool out of myself by telling him how I feel. I'm not that stupid."

Nick glance was on the grassy ground beneath them. He didn't look up to Kurt. It was silent for some time around them, but then Nick started to talk again. His voice was kind of sad somehow and he was not more than whispering.

"Kurt, everything I'm telling you is the truth, but if you don't wanna believe me that's okay. I just wanted to let you know, that Blaine might feel this way. I saw how he acts around you and I also saw it happening, that this sparkling had been gone a little while ago. He always had been happy and loving around you. He always had these little grins on his face when he looked at you and he was talking about you. Not especially to me but I heard him talk to David about you. And then, maybe a moth or a moth and a half ago, the sparkling in his eyes faded. He was still this guys, that was caring and everything, but I thought, that because you never had done anything, showing him, that you wanted more than friendship, he was finally giving up on that hope. He might have had the exact same thoughts you have right now. But then suddenly the sparkling returned to his eyes. Since we are here he is happier. And the whole thing kind of started after we came back from that stupid hiking trip. He is cheerful and everything. He is his old self again, Kurt. I think it has something to do with that day where I came up to you two and you were both red like tomatoes. Maybe something happened back then, by the way what was it that made both of you blush?"

Kurt sighed, his glance also was on the ground. His head felt like it would explode in the next second.

"I was talking in my sleep. I said his name over and over again while I was sleeping. I had a nightmare and then I told him that he was the person who fully understood me, that he was kind of my rock and stuff like that. That's everything."

Nick looked up to face Kurt. His look was something between sad and the attempt to convince Kurt only with his look to be believe him.

"Okay, Kurt. But think about what I told you, dude. Everything I told the truth, really. Just thing about it. It would make me feel better if you would even consider the idea that everything I told is reality."

Kurt got up from the ground and looked down to Nick one more time.

"Okay, I'll maybe think about it, but I can't promise that I'll tell Blaine ever."

Nick just nodded. Kurt turned around and went back to Blaine and Jeff. Blaine laid in the grass, his arms under his head. His eyes were closed and again there was this relaxed look on his face. Kurt sat down next to Blaine, starring at him. Yeah, for the first time Kurt confessed that he actually was staring at Blaine.

_It all would be like a fairytale when everything Nick had said would be real. It just all would be a fairytale. It still would be a fairytale if it only would last a week or maybe only a few day, but knowing that Blaine would love me would catapulted me directly into heaven. It would be everything I ever dreamed of. And he is so hot and sexy and cute and everything else. He is just perfect and that is the reason why all of this can't be real. Blaine could do much better than me and knowing that I just can't believe anything that Nick had said. But it would really be awesome._

While Kurt had been thinking, he hadn't noticed that his hand had wandered a little. Just like he had been doing it before, his hand as stroking Blaine's beautiful dark brown hair. Again Blaine had put too much gel in it so it looked like always. Not like the hot mess from the last morning. Blaine slightly signed under Kurt's hand. Kurt instantly took his hand of off Blaine, but it was too late.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you were stroking my hair, Kurt. I think it is a mess by now so I don't care if you continue."

A smile slid over Blaine's face. His eyes were still closed. Kurt thought, that when Blaine told him that he could continue, why shouldn't he do it? It was nice, feeling his fingers in Blaine's usually curly hair. So he slid his hand back into Blaine's hair. This made Blaine's smile grow even wider. They sat there for a little longer, but soon enough the sun was setting. It started hiding behind the hilltops surrounding them and made the sky light up in shades of orange and red. Kurt watched the sun set, his hand still in Blaine's hair. When the sun fully had disappeared behind the hilltops, it was time for them to leave. Blaine had fallen asleep again, so Kurt leaned down and did what Blaine had done this morning. He whispered into his ear, trying to wake him up.

"Hey, Blaine. It's time for us to leave. You have to wake up."

Blaine cracked open his eyes and locked his hazel eyes with Kurt's blue ones. A smile crossed both of their faces.

"Thanks for waking me up. Then let's go."

He sat up straight and turned around again to face Kurt again. Kurt already stood on his feet and held out his hand to help Blaine up. Again a smile crossed his face as he took Kurt's hand. They went back to the bus. Thankfully nobody had done anything stupid and nobody had gotten hurt. They made the one hour trip back to the cottage and were very grateful that they didn't have to hike all the way up. They had dinner and after that Kurt fell in his bed, hoping that at least tonight he would be spared from nightmares. Only this one night. His eyes slid shut. The last thing was Blaine saying `good night´ next to him, before he slid into the darkness of the dreams.

Kurt was at McKinley. He was surrounded by Karofsky and his stupid Neanderthals. Karofsky shoved him into the lockers behind him and closed his hand around Kurt's throat. He lifted Kurt up from the ground and held him like this, pressed against the locker behind him. Kurt could see Blaine standing behind Karofsky. There was a slight smile on his face. He looked directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Stay away from me. There is nothing I have to say to you. Do you understand that? Just stay away from me and don't come back until you know who you are, how you feel and how to act out these feelings. It is embarrassing being around you. You're acting like a little child."

Tears started to stream down Kurt's face. His cheeks went wet and the tears fell down onto his clothes. He didn't care. What Blaine had said had hurt Kurt so bad that he didn't care about anything else anymore. Blaine would never hurt him like that. The person standing behind Karofsky wasn't Blaine. Blaine was loving and cute and sexy and all that stuff but that guy standing behind Karofsky was none of that. He was the exact opposite of what Blaine was. He was cruel and full of hate. He wasn't gentle and loving.

"You heard him, homo. Stay away from him."

Why in hell was Karofsky on Blaine's side? This was all wrong. All this was so wrong. More tears streamed down Kurt's face, not knowing what to do wake up from this nightmare. The one thought that crossed his mind was to make Blaine see, who he was. That he wasn't this Blaine. Kurt needed to show this Blaine who he really was inside. But that could get difficult. Karofsky's hand had gone even tighter around his throat, but he still could breath. The Blaine of his dream had turned around and had headed down the hallway.

"BLAINE!"

He turned around and looked at the pinned up Kurt.

"BLAINE, I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU, THAT I LOVE YOU."

The expression on Blaine's face went distorted by pain. His hand went up and griped the shirt over the spot where is heart was. His face went even more distorted with pain. He sank down to the ground, where he stayed his hand still gripping his shirt. He looked like he was going to die because of a heart attack. When Kurt realized that he was confused. What was going on here? But in that moment, Karofsky squeezed his throat. Karofsky's grip around his throat was so tight now that he couldn't breathe anymore. He could see how Blaine fell over and laid on the ground. He wasn't moving at all, his hand was still gripping his shirt. His face still showed the pain he was in.

"NO!"

It was almost not audible. Karofsky loosened his grip around Kurt's throat, so he could turn around and see what had happened. Finally he let go of Kurt completely and Karofsky ran towards Blaine's body. For a few seconds Kurt stood there. Not moving the slightest bit until he realized what was going on.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!"

He ran after Karofsky and kneeled down besides Blaine's body. His grip from his shirt had loosened and his hand laid lifeless next to him. His breathing was uneven and heavy. Kurt could barely see Blaine's chest rise and fall.

"BLAINE! NO! BLAINE!"

Kurt's hand found Blaine's and he interlaced his fingers with Blaine's. Tears fell down onto Blaine. Blaine, shortly squeezed his hand and than all the strength left Blaine's body.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! BLAINE, YOU HAVE TO STAY! BLAINE…"

But there was somebody else screaming at him.

"KURT! KURT, WAKE UP!"

Somebody shook him softly but it did the job. Kurt's eyes flew open and he was saved. He saw Blaine sitting next to him. His hands where resting on Kurt's shoulders. Blaine's eyes were staring right into Kurt's. Instantly Kurt started to sob. Blaine wasn't only making his days better he also was saving him from his nightmares. When Blaine realized that Kurt would start to cry, he drew Kurt into a hug and rubbed Kurt's back. He shushed him and whispered comforting thing into Kurt's ear. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulder and all his tears fell onto Blaine's shirt. When Kurt finally had calmed down, he lifted his head up and looked at Blaine a sad smile on his face. Even though it was sad, it still was a smile.

"Kurt, come with me."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and directed him to follow. Both only clothed in their pajamas, they went outside. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand. They sat down on the bench in front of the cottage. Blaine still holding Kurt's hand. He looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, don't you wanna tell me what's going on. It's the third time I woke up because of your screaming. Better said the fourth time if we count the night in the forest. Something is wrong. Please Kurt, tell me what is so heavy on you."

Just then Kurt freed his glance from Blaine's and looked down on their hands. How Blaine was holding Kurt's hand in his own. How Blaine had freed him from the nightmare and how soft and gentle and caring his voice had just been. Why was Blaine doing all this? Did he really care about him?

Kurt was confused and his mind was full with all kinds of stuff. He was feeling like he needed to started crying again, right away. Just seconds later he started sobbing again, but he tried to hold it back as good as he could.

"Kurt, what's going on. Let me know. Please, I can't stand it anymore."

Blaine tried to make eye contact again, but Kurt looked away. He freed his hand out of Blaine's hold and stood up. He wandered off a little and then he turned around and face Blaine again. Blaine himself also had gotten up. He was standing right in front of Kurt now. Some tears were streaming down Kurt's face when he decided that he needed it out. Now and no time else.

"Blaine, you're the reason for my nightmares. You're the reason why I acted so strange lately. But not in a bad way. I was always thinking that it was a miracle calling you my friend, even though there were feelings inside me that want more than friendship, I always tried to hold it back, but I can't anymore. I can't do it another day. Seeing you, looking hot and all that, I just need to tell you."

Kurt shortly looked to the ground before he looked up again and his eyes were locked with Blaine's hazel ones.

"When I saw you singing Teenage Dream I fell in love with you. You were my teenage dream and you still are. You're the guy that I would call perfect in everything he does, even though you would find many things about yourself you hate."

More tears were streaming down Kurt's face but he was silent.

"All of this wasn't supposed to happen but it just is like it is. I love you Blaine and I think it'll never change even though I know you don't…

But Kurt wasn't coming any future. He didn't know what was happening. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on. It were Blaine's hands cupping his cheeks. It were Blaine's soft lips, pressed against his. And then he knew that Blaine was kissing him. And it was Blaine kissing Kurt, not the other way round. Kurt's hands wandered up to Blaine's face. One arm Kurt had around Blaine's neck and the other hand wandered even a little bit higher into Blaine's messy and curly hair. When Blaine noticed that Kurt was responding to him, he parted his lips slightly. Kurt did the same and the kiss got more intense. It was unbelievable how soft Blaine's lips were moving against Kurt's. Then they parted again. Kurt was looking right into Blaine's eyes and they stayed just like this.

"Don't ever try to say again that I don't love you. Because I was already going insane."

A smile crossed Blaine's face. He wiped the tears of Kurt's face.

"I love you, Kurt. I really do. It isn't a dream."

Kurt's eyes began to light up and shine. As did Blaine's when he saw Kurt starting to smile. And then Kurt closed the little distance between them again. Pressing his lips onto Blaine's. The kiss was slow and tender and loving. It said more than either of them had said with their words. They told each other how much they loved the other one and that without words. Because sometimes silence was better than words.

They parted again both smiling. Kurt took Blaine's hand and interlaced his fingers with Blaine's. Blaine looked down to their hands and then again back up to Kurt. His eyes were sparkling and his smile was dazzling. Hand in hand they went back into the cottage and to their beds. Kurt just wanted to release Blaine's hand out of his when Blaine pulled Kurt towards him. Blaine's hand went up into Kurt's hair and he looked into Kurt's blue eyes.

"Good night, Kurt."

He kissed Kurt on the cheek before he released Kurt and turned around to get back into his bed. Kurt also got into his bed and laid on his side so he was facing Blaine. Just in that moment Blaine rolled over to his side and looked at Kurt. Again there were smiles on their faces.

"Good night, Blaine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys^^  
>Thanks again for all your love. Please keep reviewing...that would be awesome :)<br>So without more talking, here you go... **

* * *

><p>A soft ringing was filling the room. The first rays of light were shining through the windows and Kurt cracked open his eyes slightly, looking for the source of the terrible ringing. The small alarm clock that was set up on the nightstand between his and Blaine's bed was ringing like hell. He raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, still sleepy. But just seconds later everything that had happened last night rushed back to Kurt. The nightmare. Blaine saving him. Kurt's coming out to Blaine about his feeling for him and then the kiss. Had all of that been real or had it been a dream. A wonderful dream that was over now. But Kurt couldn't concentrate. The stupid alarm clock was still ringing and he wanted it to shut the hell up. Right now. He leaned over to the little thing, searching for the button to silence it, when he found a note next to the alarm clock. The piece had Blaine's handwriting on it.<p>

**Hey beautiful!**

**Hope you are awake and don't consider last night to be a dream, because it wasn't. I thought you might have forgotten but we have kitchen service today, so get yourself ready. It would be lovely if you would wake me up, because, just like you know, I'm not a morning person. Thank you. 3**

Kurt started to smile about the cute note and played with the thought of waking up Blaine right now, but finally decided against it. Blaine had been awake like four times, because of his nightmares, he had told Kurt yesterday, so he would let Blaine get a little more sleep for that. But wait four times with the one in the forest.

_Oh god he heard me the one time before the running thing though the forest. He just pretended like he was sleeping because that is what he usually does. Sleeping and also he must have heard me yesterday morning. Holy crap. When he heard me saying anything like really stupid that would be totally embarrassing._

But then Kurt's other voice kicked in telling him what he himself wasn't going to say.

_Kurt, hello. Everything is fine. Even if Blaine heard anything, what does it matter now. He told you that he loves you and you're getting freaked out about your babbling during sleep. Kurt he loves you, so he doesn't care. It were nightmare and you were terrified. Everything Blaine heard didn't keep him from tellingyou how he feels about you, so just calm down._

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. His inner voice was right. Everything was fine, he just needed to clam himself down and everything would just be fine. So Kurt took his bag and went to the bathroom, where he met Jeff and Thad. Both of them were getting ready. Obviously they also were on Blaine's and his kitchen service team.

It was around half an hour later, because Kurt really had tried to hurry up, when he got back to his bed and sat down on it. Sitting there he looked at Blaine. There was something fascinating about Blaine sleeping, that Kurt couldn't quite get but it was there. He was totally addicted to the view of this hot boy sleeping. A smile spread over Kurt's face, when he got up and sat down on Blaine's bed. He leaned down to whisper something into Blaine's ear, but for a second he couldn't do anything but just breath unsteady. But then he finally had found himself again.

"Hey Blaine. You need to get up. Kitchen service is our duty. So hurry or you'll be late."

Kurt leaned down a little bit further and pressed his lips slightly against Blaine's cheek. When he pulled back again, Kurt was smiling and he let his hand run through Blaine's messy, curly hair. Kurt really like Blaine's hair this way. All messy and curly and yeah definitely sexy.

_He is just awesome and cute and just super hot and sexy. How am I going to believe, that everything that happened really wasn't a dream but reality. Can somebody in this world please tell he that. Because if somebody is coming up to me now, pointing at me, saying `look that gay kid really believed that hot guy would fall for him´, my entire world would shatter._

But Kurt wasn't thinking about that anymore, when he heard and felt Blaine move beside him. He looked down to see Blaine's beautiful, but sleepy hazel eyes looking up at him. A smile was on Blaine's face and it made Kurt smile instantly too. It was like only the sight of Blaine made Kurt's world a whole lot better.

"Hey you."

The grin on Blaine's face was spreading a little wider .

"Hey yourself. Get up, I'll wait for you."

Blaine nodded, tossed the blanket aside and got out of his bag. He walked by, grabbed his little bag and headed off for the bathroom. Kurt leaned back against the wall, looking after Blaine as he disappeared around the corner.

He fished his book out of the drawer of the nightstand and read some pages while he was waiting for Blaine to return. He hadn't been gone for that long when Blaine appeared again. A smile crossed Blaine's face while he was coming closer.

"I just forgot something."

He fished around in his duffel bag for some time, but then he raised his hand and smile. A transparent little tube with transparent stuff inside it holding in his hands. Kurt also could see some black letters on it but his mind wasn't working properly anymore.

_Oh, okay. Is this what I think it is and when it is right what I think that is then I obviously don't wanna know what he wants with that stuff in the bathroom. Why I hell did he even pack that stuff for a school trip? Why did he even own that stuff? Okay, yeah well one day maybe yes. Maybe there would be a need for it but what the fucking hell does he want with that now?_

Kurt's expression obviously was a giveaway of his thoughts, because Blaine suddenly started to smile and then busted into laughing. His eyes were sparkling while he was laughing. It was just beautiful to watch Blaine laugh like that but it kind of was embarrassing that he was laughing about Kurt.

"Your thoughts definitely went the wrong way, I think."

Blaine was still smiling widely when he threw Kurt the tube of transparent stuff. Kurt caught it easily and turned it so he could read what was standing on the front. It was gel for Blaine's hair.

_Well, great. Now I feel totally stupid and punished. That was definitely embarrassing._

Kurt's head went to rest in his hands. Mumbling something into them, Kurt shook his head over and over again because of his stupidity. Without Kurt noticing it Blaine came over and sat next to him. Taking the gel from him and putting a hand on Kurt's back. He looked up to face Blaine, when he felt the touch of Blaine's hand on his back. Blaine was smiling and the sparkling hadn't left his eyes.

"I'm gonna fix my hair and you stay here and calm down, okay?"

Blaine stood up and was just taking his first step when Kurt got a grip on Blaine's sleeve, which made Blaine turn around again. He looked down at Kurt, still sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry, for these thoughts, Blaine. I am really sorry."

All Blaine could do was smiling at Kurt over again. Kurt was just too adorable sometimes.

"You don't have to be sorry for these thoughts, Kurt. We never really talked about that, but I just think, that we are one the same page, so as I consider you being my boyfriend, you really don't have to apologize for these thoughts, Kurt."

There was a smile on Kurt's face that started growing.

_He just called me his boyfriend. This is all like a dream. Blaine Anderson called me his boyfriend._

But then another thought entered Kurt's mind, Kurt could and wasn't willing to push aside.

"So, when you consider me your boyfriend. First, yeah you definitely can do that and second, I really would be honored if you wouldn't put that stuff into your hair, because it just looks awesome the way it is right now. And truth be told, I find it kind of sexy."

Kurt slightly blushed with the last words, but was also happy he had gotten that out. I would get easier telling Blaine stuff like that if he would just start right now, it wouldn't be as awkward later, with the big things. If he was ever going to tell Blaine about them.

All Blaine did in response was, throwing the tube of gel back onto his bed and holding out a hand towards Kurt. His glance was meeting Kurt's and light his eyes up with happiness. To see Kurt this happy also made Blaine feel really good. He had been waiting a long time to see Kurt this happy again and knowing, that it was because of him, was even better. Everything seemed like it finally had turned out good. All the waiting both of them had done definitely had been worth it. Only seeing Kurt's eyes fill with this light that had been missing for such a long time had been worth the waiting. Yeah, it definitely had. Even though they only had been together for a few hours, Blaine knew, that it all had been worth it. Every single minute of waiting for the moment that he could call Kurt his. He had wanted that for so long and now he finally had it.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and interlaced their fingers, just like he had done it last night. Both of them confident when they entered the kitchen hand in hand.

Making breakfast wasn't that interesting at all. Even though, Blaine and Kurt both knew they were much closer now and that they were doing little things they never had done before, none of the other guys noticed or they just over saw it because they wanted to give the two of them some privacy.

Breakfast went like always. It was funny and they laughed a lot with Wes and the other guys, but there still was no coffee what started to bother both of them. It wasn't the same without coffee in the morning. But they only had to go through two more mornings without coffee before they were back at Dalton and the usual everyday life they had back there, would start all over again.

A grin was all over Blaine's face when they both had finished up with breakfast. Kurt had no idea what was going on or if Blaine only was happy about, maybe them being together or something, but it was just impossible to read Blaine's expression.

"Hey, Kurt. Do you have some time? I want to show you something, it's gonna be fun, I promise."

Kurt responded with a smile and nodded. So they got up and made their way out of the garden. When they had finally reached the meadow in front of the cottage, Blaine suddenly stopped, looking questioning at Kurt. But he could just smile and hold out his hand, because Blaine's eyes had just asked the question, Blaine's mouth hadn't been willing to ask. In the moment Blaine realized, that Kurt had got his question without him even saying it, the smile on his face grew wider and he took Kurt's hand in his, interlacing their fingers, just like Kurt had done it.

Blaine directed Kurt towards the forest, but Kurt didn't seemed to find that as a very good idea.

"Blaine, do we really have to go in there. I don't wanna get lost a second time in forest."

But Blaine didn't stop, but smiled over his shoulder.

"Kurt? Don't you trust me that I know where I'm going to lead you and that I'm aware of how to get back here?"

Kurt swallowed loudly, thinking for some seconds before he finally responded.

"Sure, I trust you. Why shouldn't I? But I still don't like the idea."

Blaine already had led him into the forest and they were going down a small path. It wasn't big and if it would rain, maybe they wouldn't find their way back. Yeah, maybe they wouldn't. But Kurt pushed all these stupid thoughts away. As long as Blaine was with him everything was just amazing and dreamy.

_Yeah as long as I'm with my BOYFRIEND, everything will be fucking great!_

Only thinking the words made Kurt almost jump with joy. He still couldn't believe that they really had kissed yesterday night. It all was like in a dream, but obviously it wasn't. It all was real and Blaine freaking Anderson was his boyfriend.

The sun was shining brightly and it was really warm once again, but sadly both boys had to wear jeans. Or was that good, because Kurt thought so.

_Now that Blaine has no more sweatpants and is actually wearing some jeans, I have to admit, his ass is really nice. Oh god did I really just think that. But hey wait, he is my boyfriend I can think like that. Oh this is just great and his ass really looks nice in these pair of jeans._

But all over again, Kurt pushed these thought aside. He had embarrassed himself once today, he definitely didn't need a second time.

They went through the forest a couple more minutes, but after a little, Blaine and Kurt suddenly were standing on a meadow, basically in the middle of nowhere. But when Kurt looked at Blaine, he just kept on smiling and led Kurt on, further onto the meadow. In the distance, Kurt could see a wall of stone, rising up above their heads.

"Last year, David, Wes and I found this. I think you'll like it."

The smile on Blaine's face was again reflected in his eyes by their sparkling. He didn't let go of Kurt's hand that was still firmly in his, until they reached the lake. It wasn't that big, but it was like a mirror, reflecting the sun in its surface. The waterfall that poured into the lake, was beautiful and caused the air to cool a little. The single, little drops that sprayed around it, caused a slight rainbow over the lakes surface. It looked like somebody had just ripped it out of a fairytale. The only thing that was missing where the mermaids, lying on the stones at the shore.

"Blaine, this is beautiful. It looks like ripped out of a fairytale."

Blaine just nodded next to him.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I thought when I first saw it. It doesn't look like it belongs here. But anyway, we are here now and it's really too warm."

With these words, Blaine took the hem of his shirts in his hands and lifted it up. Shortly after that, his shirt had fully left its place and was lying in the grass. Kurt was holding his mouth shut, even though it almost had gaped open when Blaine had taken off his shirt. His eyes were glued to Blaine's bare chest, although Kurt had seen Blaine without a shirt it still was a shock for him, to see how perfect Blaine was. His slightly toned skin, the perfect muscles of his arms and the amazing defined abs. The bit of chest hair and the hair starting right under his navel and disappearing into the waistband of his jeans.

_Oh god, it's not the first time that I see him like that, but I truly see every inch of him different now. How can somebody even be that perfect? It's a crime to be so perfect and sexy._

Blaine started to grin, when he noticed Kurt staring at him for solid five minutes.

"Enjoying the view, Kurt?"

Kurt almost jumped and shook his head as if to get his head clear of his previous thoughts. After that, Blaine could see, that there was a shy smile on Kurt's face and that he had blushed a little. Kurt's cheeks were light pink and all Blaine could think about was, how adorable Kurt looked when he was like that. Smiling and blushing. That was Kurt. Lovely, adorable and yeah well...sexy.

It took Kurt a few seconds to have himself back together and to be able to look at Blaine again. But when he rose his head to look at Blaine, Kurt could help it. His mouth gaped open, by the sight of Blaine getting rid of his pants.

_Holly shit what in hell is he doing. I'm freaking out, I'm panicking. What is he doing? What?_

But before Kurt could think another second about it, Blaine had shoved his pants of him and now they were lying in the grass, just as did his shoes and socks. Blaine Anderson stood there in front of him in nothing more than his boxers and Kurt was delighted by the view and panicking why Blaine was doing that. Again Kurt didn't have to wait long for the answer, because Blaine turned around and went to the shore of the lake and dove into it. The surface cracked and swallowed Blaine. The water taking Blaine in and making him vanish from Kurt's view.

A few seconds passed and Kurt had been running up to the shore, form where Blaine had dove into the lake, when the surface of the lake cracked again and released Blaine's head. His curls dripping with water. The smile was still on Blaine's face and his eyes were all sparkly, just like the sun on the water.

"Wanna join me?"

First Kurt wasn't sure, what to answer Blaine, but in the end, he knew what he wanted.

_Just leave it. Damn everything. I don't need to withstand what I want anymore._

Just seconds later, Kurt also is stripped down to his boxers, making Blaine's grin go even wider.

"I' m coming."

With that Kurt made his way to the shore of the lake and jumped into it, causing the water to slash everywhere.

When Kurt cracked through the surface of the lake, he had a broad smile on his face. Blaine smiled back at Kurt but both of them suddenly started to laugh.

The water had been colder than Kurt had expected it to be, so he got cold very soon. Even though he had been swimming around his lips had turned light blue by now and he was shivering.

Blaine had been swimming around as well or had been climbing out of the lake up to a little platform, maybe nine or ten feet over the surface of the lake, that was in the wall of stone. That was where he was standing right now, smiling down to Kurt. He jumped a little up and down before he rose his arms over his head and made himself ready to dive into the lake. There was another little jump before he pushed himself of the platform. Again the surface cracked and swallowed Blaine. He was out of sight again and Kurt was staring at the spot where Blaine had vanished just seconds ago. Kurt was still standing in the water that was up to his shoulders, his arms wrapped around himself, to keep him a little warmer.

Seconds past and Blaine didn't reappear. Then it were solid two minutes and Blaine still hadn't been reappearing. Kurt started to worry. He went over to the spot and sank into the water. It was deep there, so deep Kurt had to dive down to look if Blaine was lying down there, somewhere. But when Kurt cracked through the surface, he hadn't found Blaine. He wasn't there, but where was he? Although Kurt knew Blaine couldn't hear him, when he was drowning somewhere in the lake, he started to call out Blaine's name.

"Blaine! Blaine, where are you?"

Kurt was turning around looking in every possible direction, but there was no sign of Blaine anywhere. There were no bubbles popping at the surface of the lake that would have told Kurt where Blaine was, but there was nothing. Suddenly Kurt stopped moving. The water went flat and was like a mirror again. There were no movements of the water. Nothing.

_Oh fuck. Blaine is drowning in here somewhere and I'm too stupid to find him. Fuck. How long is he down there now. More than three minutes and the chance that he is still alive is mostly zero. Oh good, this can't be real._

Kurt's head fell into his hands. He had screwed up. He had been the one, letting Blaine drown in this lake. But then suddenly the coldness around him was replaced by warmth. Arms were wrapping around his waist and he felt a chest being pressed to his back. He heard the reliving sound of somebody cracking though the surface of the water and than he had Blaine behind him. Even though Kurt really liked the feeling of Blaine behind him, he pulled away and turned around, facing Blaine.

"You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were drowning down there and that I was too stupid to save you!"

The smile on Blaine's face fell and his expression told Kurt, that he was sorry. Blaine stepped closer and took Kurt's hands in his. First his glace was on their hands but then he looked up, right into Kurt's eyes. And it was the first that Kurt realized, that Blaine's eyes weren't plain hazel, although he loved hazel. Blaine's eyes were just as perfect and special as the rest of him. They were green on the outer edge but orange or a light brown around the iris and these beautiful eyes were framed by black eyelashes in which drops of water hang. And trough these black eyelashes, Blaine was looking right at him.

Without another word, but this look in his eyes, Blaine closed the distance between them, capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss. One of his hands cupping Kurt's cheek, the other one still holding Kurt. Just like the two before, this one was full of love but also with something else on which Kurt couldn't lay his hand right now. Blaine's lips moved softly against Kurt's and tried to show him, how sorry he was because he didn't want to scare the boy he loved like he just did. And Kurt got the message Blaine was telling him. He knew, that Blaine was sorry and that he loved him and that he wasn't going to do it again, because it scared Kurt so much. When they broke apart, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, the corner's of his mouth darted up into a slight smile.

"Blaine, you're such an idiot."

A grin spread across, Blaine's face, his eyes were still closed.

"Yeah, but you love me tough."

Blaine opened his eyes, staring into Kurt. And all it needed was to look into Kurt's eyes to see that Kurt had forgiven him and that he loved him. When the kiss hadn't told Blaine, than this look in Kurt's eyes had done the job. They didn't need to talk but they still understood the other, without using a single word. It was special and it made them special.

"Yeah, I love you though."

Kurt rose his free hand and cupped Blaine's cheek, just like he had done it. Blaine began smiling and Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, making Blaine's eyes light up even more.

When Kurt was looking at Blaine again, seeing his lit up eyes and the dazzling smile, his heart skipped a beat. Knowing that all that was because of him was just amazing. It was the best feeling ever. But Kurt started to shiver all over again.

"Kurt, you're freezing. How couldn't I notice, your lips are already blue. Come here."

Blaine was still all warm. He drew Kurt into a hug and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and back. Kurt's arms went around Blaine's waist as well and he rested his cold cheek on Blaine's shoulder.

_How can he still be this warm, it's really cold in here. I don't think that I will get much better with all the cold water surrounding us._

Just when Kurt had thought that Blaine opened his mouth to say something.

"Let's get out of here. I don't think I can make you any better in this cold water."

Blaine took one of Kurt's hand in his and led him out of the water. The breeze on Kurt's skin, made him shiver again and he felt even colder than before.

When they had gotten out of the water, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and went over to the pile of clothes. He picked up his and looked around for a spot. He decided on a really sunny one and waved Kurt over to him.

Blaine lay down into the grass, the clothe dug under his head.

"Come here."

He smiled up at Kurt, his arms open wide for Kurt. Welcoming him, when he laid down next to Blaine. Kurt's back was firmly pressed against Blaine's chest. One of Blaine's arms was wrapped around Kurt. First his hand had been on Kurt's chest, but Kurt had taken it and interlaced their fingers. He could feel Blaine's warm breath on his skin. It also made him shiver, but it was a good shiver. Also Blaine's nose was somewhere in Kurt's hair, breathing in the scent of Kurt.

"Kurt, you smell like Raspberries and vanilla. It's really nice."

Kurt could feel Blaine smile into his neck and he blushed. They stayed like this. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt, trying to protect him from the breeze that was constantly blowing over the sunny meadow. The sun was shining brightly as to show them that them getting together was good. There were no clouds and the air was warming up even more around them. After almost an hour of cuddling in the grass, Kurt turned around so he could face Blaine. His eyes were closed and he had this relaxed expression on his face that always was there when he was sleeping.

There was this need in Kurt to touch Blaine, to make himself believe over again, that this was real and no dream. That he wouldn't wake up and that Blaine wouldn't slip away under his touch. So he reached out with his hand and slightly stroked Blaine's cheek, smiling to himself. This was reality and nobody could take these moments from him ever.

Blaine's eyes fluttered, but they stayed closed. He was mumbling something but Kurt couldn't hear it. Blaine's hand that was now lying on the ground was searching for something, his eyes still closed. The movement became faster, but when Blaine's hand finally found Kurt's bare chest, it was slowing down, stoking over Kurt's chest. A smile crossed Blaine's still sleeping face and with that be pulled Kurt closer to him. Their bare chest were pressed together but Kurt let Blaine stay in his arms, that were now wrapped around Blaine's back, Kurt's face somewhere in Blaine's still wet locks.

_He smells like heaven, sweet and also masculine. He just smells like Blaine._

The corners of Kurt's mouth went up and he started smiling into Blaine's soft, curly hair. But just minutes later, Blaine started to wake up. Blaine let his hands wander down Kurt's back and then he pulled back. It were just a few inches so Kurt finally could see Blaine's beautiful eyes once again.

"Hey you. Decided to wake up."

Blaine just nodded and looked into Kurt's blue eyes, focused on nothing else than him.

"You know, I wanna tell you something."

Kurt smiled and just looked back into Blaine's eyes. It was like they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Before Kurt could say anything that would even count as an answer, Blaine had started to close the distance between them, his eyes still looking right into Kurt's. Blaine's hand went up and cupped Kurt's cheek and then he closed his eyes as did Kurt. And then finally the distance had been closed completely. Their lips were pressed together. At first it was just their lips being pressed together, but this sweet, innocent kiss turned into something more. Suddenly there was something building up inside him, that he never had experienced before. It was like a small fire that started to burn right inside him and obviously Blaine had the same thing going on, because he parted his lips. Now their lips were moving against each other, making the kiss more heated. And when Blaine licked at Kurt's bottom lip, Kurt felt something building up in his throat that he wasn't willing to let out. Kurt's hand had made its way up into Blaine's dark curls, pulling him closer. Kurt wanted more of this and he could feel, that Blaine also did enjoy it but suddenly he pulled back. Kurt immediately missing the warmth of Blaine's lips against his.

"I love you, Kurt."

Over Blaine's face there was a smile. A huge dazzling smile when he again started to speak.

"That was quite a kiss."

Kurt responded with a smile and blushed when he tried to answer Blaine.

"I love you, too. And yeah that was quite a kiss."

Both of them sat up, looking up into the sky. It still was sunny, but the sun had passed its highest point, maybe it was time to get back to the cottage. So they both got up and slipped their jeans back on. Kurt's jumping around while getting back into his jeans made Blaine laugh hard, but when it was up to him to get into his pair of jeans, he wasn't laughing anymore. His pants were still wet from his hair and wet jeans were sticky like hell.

When both of them finally had managed to get their jeans back on, they started making their way back to the cottage, Kurt's hand in Blaine's, their fingers interlaced and a huge smile on each face.

_How can this day get any better? It can't. And how did I get so luck__y__, that somebody like Blaine Anderson loves me? I don't know but just right now I don't care. This is perfect and I want to enjoy __every single moment that I have. It's just him and me, it's just us being together._

Kurt's eyes didn't leave Blaine's face for the entire way back, telling himself all the way, that this was perfect and sometimes, Blaine would look back over his shoulder, seeing Kurt look at him and he would smile back at Kurt. And every single time, Blaine did that, Kurt could see his eyes sparkling and to know that this was because of him, because of them being together, it meant everything to Kurt to see Blaine this happy.

After some time they finally reached the cottage. Most of the guys were running around, sitting in the sun or playing some football.

"Kurt, I just remembered, I have promised something so I will be gone for a little. But I will be back soon."

A smile was on Blaine's face and Kurt just nodded, but finally added some words.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen. I think they already started preparing stuff for dinner so I will see how I can help them."

They headed off in different directions. Kurt made his way to the kitchen just like he had said. Thad, Jeff, Dawson and some other guys were already gathered around in the kitchen. All wearing aprons. Thad was just explaining some stuff when he noticed Kurt standing in the doorway. He smiled friendly and handed him another apron for him to put on and continued his explanations. Some minutes later he had finished his introductions and they all had their tasks.

Kurt had been working just a few minutes, when two strong arms were wrapped around him and he felt a head on his shoulder.

"Hey. What's that."

Obviously Blaine meant the pile of fruits on the counter next to them. The red and orange things that kind of look like a mix out of an apple and pear.

"That my love, is a mango and I'm shocked that you don't know that."

There was a grin spreading over Blaine's face but Kurt wasn't finished yet.

"And also you would be a great addition and help. So get an apron and ask Thad what you can do."

Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath near his ear. It made him shiver slightly.

_Wh__ere did he learn that stuff. He told me he never had been anyone's boyfriend before, but this definitely feels like it._

"But I'm helping you."

And with these words, Blaine's breath went down do Kurt's neck. He could feel Blaine's soft kisses on his neck and it kind of made him go insane. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Blaine's lips on his neck. The kiss they had shared in the forest had been amazing but the feeling of Blaine's lips on his neck was also way to good. Kurt's grip around the knife in his hand went tighter and his other hand clenched into a fist. He was trying to keep his thoughts straight and not to go all stuttering. His eyes closed and he ignored everything around him for a little while. This feeling was amazing, but then Blaine removed his lips from Kurt's neck and Kurt opened his eyes once again. Blaine's arms still wrapped around Kurt's waist, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder once more. And Blaine's hot breath against Kurt's ear.

"And now tell me once again that I'm not helping."

There was another huge grin on Blaine's face but Kurt tried to think straight, not caring what Blaine had done just seconds before.

"No, you're not helping you're distracting me."

But then there was also a huge grin and a soft blush on Kurt's face. His voice wasn't more than a whisper.

"But I have to admit, I wouldn't complain if you would keep doing that."

Blaine had heard what he had wanted to hear, so he pulled back. Kurt instantly missed the source of warmth behind him, but didn't say anything. Blaine got his task from Thad but always stayed somewhere close to Kurt. Sometimes Kurt looked over to Blaine, smiling to himself, when he saw how Blaine sometimes had a really hard time with his task. They finished dinner at around eight. It had taken a whole lot of time, to cut all the fruits and vegetables but with enough patience they managed even that.

Everyone liked their meal and so their day of kitchen service had successfully ended. But just when Kurt and Blaine thought they were done for today Thad called out for them.

"Blaine, because you were late for kitchen service it's your duty to do the dishes."

Blaine's eyes went huge with disbelief.

"Alone!"

Thad just nodded and headed off without another word. Blaine's head went to rest on the wooden tabletop, a little groan escaping his mouth. Kurt looked around. Dalton wasn't quite such a big school with many students, but it sure was enough to do for one person. He patted Blaine's back a little, before Blaine rose his head and looked at him with pleading eyes. Kurt laughed out shortly but agreed on Blaine's unspoken please.

A little later Blaine and Kurt stood in the deserted kitchen, plates stacked in piles. Knives, forks and spoons lying all over the kitchen. Potts and pans standing on the oven.

"This will take forever!"

Blaine was still stunned because of the fact that Thad made him to all of this alone so he was even more happy about the fact that Kurt had agreed to help him, but Blaine was right. This definitely would take forever.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm really happy and glad that you are willing to help he out, Kurt."

He shoot Kurt a smile and turned on the tap, holding a cloth under the stream of hot water. The water poured down into the sink.

Kurt had offered to start with the dishes while Blaine was outside cleaning the table. He just had put the first stack of plates into the foamy , hot water, when Blaine reentered the kitchen, still a smile on his face. Kurt tried to ignore Blaine as good as he could focusing on his task, but sometimes he caught himself, looking at Blaine, doing something else.

"Can you bring me that pot?"

Blaine looked up from the counter he was cleaning and grinned. He took the pot Kurt had asked for and brought it over to the sink. He was just going to put it down next to the sink, when it slid out of his hands and fell into the full sink. Water splashed everywhere as did the foam. Kurt's clothes were fully soaked with rinse water as were some parts of Blaine's. He was laughing loudly next to Kurt, but Kurt's expression was serious. He dug his hands into the thick foam lifted them and put his hands into Blaine's curly dark hair. He rubbed his hands a few times in Blaine's hair before he pulled back and looked at Blaine. He looked sexy. His blue shirt wet, his hair curly and wet as well and the foam still in some parts of that just mentioned curly dark hair. Some drips of water were running down his face and he was still laughing.

"You gonna pay for that."

Kurt just started to grin and ran off, Blaine just a few steps behind him. He wasn't even a few steps far when Blaine had caught up with him and had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, lifting him up from the ground.

"Let me down. Blaine, let me down!"

But Blaine didn't care what Kurt wanted. He kept him in this grip and pressed him against his chest. But Kurt wouldn't stop moving around him Blaine's arms, so that he could get out of Blaine's hold. He laughed out shortly and was running off once again. Blaine was smiling and kept playing along Kurt's hide and seek. He also dug his hands into the foam and threw it over the short distance between them. Most of it fell to the ground and Kurt stuck out his tongue.

It went on like that for some time until both of them were covered in some foam. Blaine and Kurt were breathless after their little game but they were still smiling. There was the sparkling in Blaine's eyes again and his dazzling smile. His hands wrapped around Kurt.

"I still can't believe that this is real, Blaine."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, seeing that he meant what he said.

"But it is real, Kurt. It is real and I am more than willing to show you every day that you question it."

With these words Blaine shortly pressed his lips to Kurt's. It wasn't like any time before. It wasn't heated or desperate. This kiss was an affirmation for Kurt to belief Blaine every single word he was saying. Kurt smiled into the kiss knowing that he would love to make Blaine show him reality every single day.

They parted and Blaine saw, that the kiss had told Kurt what he wanted to tell him. Blaine smiled and lowered his hands.

"You know what. Now we have to clean even more because of our little game."

But neither of them cared. It took almost two hours to finish up. By the time they left the kitchen they were exhausted but happy, so they fell to sleep instantly. The last thing on Kurt's mind was that this night he wouldn't have any nightmares because Blaine was his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long time since the last update. It all got a little hectic last week and then I went on vacation and I didn't have any access to the freaking internet, so…yeah, that's about it.^^ I'm sorry and I hope I am forgiven. ;D  
>For this chapter there is some kind of a song that would fit lovely for the first part.<br>**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Ifl673U2b8E**  
>And for the seconds part…oh what am I still talking. Find out youself.^^<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was hid behind a wall of grey clouds this early Sunday morning. Here and there tiny rays of the sunlight would leap through the clouds and create a spot of brightness in the bull green grass that was swaying in the wind, blowing over the mountain. It was still warm even though the sun couldn't shine with all her force.<p>

Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's bed looking down at his sleeping boyfriend while a smile appeared on his face and light it up. That beautiful boy lying in front of him, that was his boyfriend. His first real boyfriend and Kurt would see how much he meant to him. Because Kurt did mean a lot to him. Blaine had patiently waited like forever for Kurt to come to his terms and now…now Blaine finally could call the chestnut haired boy with the blue eyes his.

Blaine looked down at Kurt lovingly for another few seconds before he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Kurt's cheek.

"Nice to be woken up like this."

Kurt mumble a tired haze in his voice that made it darker than usual. He opened his eyes just a bit and looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, the blue color of Kurt's eyes flashing at Blaine and his smile grew even wider.

"Hey sleeping beauty. It's time to get up and dress. It's already a little late but don't worry."

Kurt sat up slowly and looked around. Most of the other guys were already on their feet, getting dressed or stumbling towards the bathroom, still being a little sleepy.

"Okay, see you at breakfast then, I guess."

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt could see Blaine's eyes shining. And once again he asked himself what this beautiful, perfect boy saw in him that made his eyes shine like that.

"Yeah, I still have to do something and better get going."

With these words Blaine got up and started walking away before he turned around once again and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead. Then he turned and was gone like that not looking back and Kurt looked after him, a little taken aback by the small touches.

He got up and took his bathroom stuff. Remembering the last night and was taken aback. He really didn't have had another one of his awful dreams. Maybe the entire thing really just had started because of his fear how Blaine could react when he would confess what he felt for him, but now that they were boyfriends, it was all gone. The fear as gone and with the fear so were the dreams.

Kurt let out a heavy breath and was relieved. Another problem solved. Life for once seemed to be fair with him. For once he really could say there was nothing he worried about.

He looked in the mirror in front of him. Thinking about what to do with his hair today. He decided on something that would probably withstand the weather outside and if it didn't then fine, the look was one or the other way supposed to look a little messy. His hair all gelled up and pointing to the ceiling. It looked really good actually and if something or someone messed with it his look would still wouldn't look all to messed up. He smiled and headed back to his bed and dragged some clothes out of his duffel bag. A pair of skinny black jeans, a white t shirt and a checkered button down shirt.

_For god's sake I hope we are not going on a hike today. Please don't because this time I'm really going to die and I don't really want to right now because I have a boyfriend._

Kurt was almost begging in his thoughts while he changed into his outfit. After another minute he was done and headed for the garden were the breakfast was held. Nick, Jeff and some other Warblers were already eating their breakfast when Kurt came into the garden. The sun was still hiding and it was a little bit chillier than it had been the past day.

The sudden wind that blew over the mountain let Kurt shiver with cold, but instantly he felt these familiar strong warm arms being wrapped around him. Blaine's head was resting on his shoulder just like yesterday night when they had been in the kitchen.

Kurt turned his head so that he could press his lips shortly to Blaine's cheek.

"Hey. Want to eat some breakfast?"

Blaine just nodded, took Kurt's hand and led him to the wooden tables settling down next to David who had also just arrived. They had breakfast just like every other day. In the cheerful mood and all the laughers until Blaine brought up a subject that Kurt didn't like. Like didn't like at all.

"So have you guys heard about the teachers plans for today?"

Wes was the one who answered Blaine with an annoyed look as if Blaine should have know what they were up to.

"Blaine what is still missing from the stupid tradition list? Huh..?"

He didn't even waited for Blaine to answer but instead just told him.

"Stop making that stupid face Blaine. It's the hike up to the spring. Did you forget about that?"

Blaine's head hit his hands in an instant as these words left Wes mouth.

"Seriously? I thought they might forget about it or something. I have to wear these jeans because my sweatpants are ruined."

Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine hiking and tight pants equals out:

"Then I can at least admire your ass a little more."

The seconds the words had left Kurt's mouth he realized he had said his thoughts out loud. Oh crap. No. He held his hands in front of his mouth.

_No no no no no! I didn't really just say that. Why? Why oh lord are you doing this to me? _

But instead of a weird look from Blaine he just got an amused look. But after Kurt's expression still didn't smooth and showed pure horror about his comment Blaine laughed out and smiled with adoration at him.

"Kurt it's okay. It's okay. You're allowed to say those things. Remember you are my boyfriend and as such you are allowed to say that you at least can admire my ass then. If you wouldn't be allowed to…hell who would be?"

Kurt's expression smooth out a little. He was embarrassed but if Blaine wanted to state it like that, Kurt was fine with that. He was allowed to say stuff like that he was Blaine's boyfriend. When that was the explanation Kurt was totally fine with it.

After that breakfast was over in an instant and very soon after that all students were gathered outside waiting for the teachers to make appearance. Mr. Morris and Mr. Isaac told them about their plans as if no one knew but obviously everyone but Kurt had known.

The sun was smiling through the clouds when they started their walk under the roof of leaves above them. Kurt's finger interlaced with Blaine's while they were walking with the others. Every now and the Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him and shoot him a smile of happiness seeing Blaine's eyes shining throughout the entire time.

When they reached the spring on top of a nearby mountain the sun had finally had made her way through the thick layers of grey clouds and was lighting up a patch of forest underneath the hilltop on which they were standing.

Kurt stood there at the rim looking down on the forest that was light up by sunlight and was shining in afresh shade of green. The wind probably messing his hair even more up as it blew over the hilltop and made them all shiver.

" You know that you just looked like a prince or some other main character out of a fairytale. You're hair getting a messed up and you still just look perfect. Not to only me but everyone else."

Blaine was standing next to Kurt, Kurt's hand still in his and Kurt couldn't help but blush at Blaine's words. Why? Why did Blaine see that in him? Kurt didn't know and when he really thought about it he also didn't wanted to. All that mattered was that Blaine saw something in him that even Kurt himself couldn't see and that was all it needed. All it took, for Blaine to fall for him.

"I could say the same about you."

Kurt smiled over at Blaine but also couldn't hide the slight blush on his face. Blaine would always keep this ability to constantly make him blush, but while Kurt thought it was embarrassing that Blaine made him blush so often when they just had been friends, now he was okay with it. It was part of what they had.

They stood there in silence just smiling at each other the only parts of their bodies touching were their hands.

The sun was trying to come through the clouds above their heads but the furious wind kept the clouds in front of the sun, hiding her beauty from this grey day.

"Hey guys are you coming."

Thad was waving them come so they could finally leave the hill top and go all the way back to the cottage.

"So what is the suppose of this entire hike up here. It seems like there is none."

Blaine shoot him a look that told him that he himself didn't know as well but Thad had heard what Kurt had been asking and answered him question.

"This entire trip usually was intended to be some study trip because the guy after which our school is named did something here, but don't ask me what the hell it was. I know his name was Alec Dalton or something like that. And he thought that people should live amongst each other without hate and harassment. Also his name is I guess Scottish or something and it means protector of mankind. That's by the way the reason why we have the anti-bullying policy."

"So basically we were hiking up this hill because the guy our is named after did something overly important up here?"

Thad nodded and shoot him a sympatric smile before he sped up and caught up with Wes and David.

"Hey at least you could admire my ass."

Blaine smiled at Kurt who just smiled back and shook his head.

"Not funny Blaine."

"Aha I see that's because you're smiling right. Because it wasn't, right?"

"Mhm… maybe."

Kurt grinned at his boyfriend before his palm meet Blaine's ass. He didn't intend to hurt Blaine but it shut him up and erased that stupid smile off of his face for a second. But before Kurt even knew what to do his face showed this really big grin and he ran, Blaine only a little behind him.

"Kurt, stop. I'll get you one or the other way."

But Kurt didn't stop. Why should he? Blaine had crawled out of the forest after the run. Kurt could probably run all the way down the hill without Blaine catching him.

"You wish."

Kurt looked over his shoulder, smiling and saw Blaine still running after him. Blaine was definitely slower than him and to make it even a little more difficult, Kurt started running through space between people. It slowed him down a bit but with Blaine taking the same way, it didn't matter. Until he ran into John. Kurt stumbled and almost fell before once again to strong arms save him.

"Got you."

Blaine was smiling when Kurt turned to see his face. His cheeks were a little rosy from the running but other than that there was no other sign that he had been running.

He looked into these warm hazel eyes. These eyes that were lit up with that spark and which were focused on him. The curls of which some were hanging freely into Blaine's eyes now that he didn't gel them back anymore, because Kurt had asked him to. These full lips that were showing a smile on them and which let so soft on his whenever they kissed. His eyes stayed focused on these lips while he felt Blaine's arms on his hips holding him, pressing him closer to Blaine's chest.

Kurt wanted to. Kurt wanted to badly to just reach up and draw Blaine closer, close the distance between them and feel these lips on his. He wanted to, but we wouldn't. He couldn't. Not here with all their friends around and the teachers so close. No that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

Instead Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and looked into Blaine's warm eyes, seeing the smile mirrored in them that was still plastered all over his face.

"Looks like it."

It wasn't more than a whisper and most likely no one but Blaine could hear it. Kurt was breathless and taken aback. He had never felt such a strong urge to kiss someone. Sure he had wanted to kiss Finn a few times last year and hell had he wanted to kiss Blaine in all this frustrating time that had passed till now, but it never had come like this and never had it been this strong. He knew he could. It would just take him a few short movements but he didn't.

"Come lets go or we'll get lost."

Blaine stepped back and Kurt instantly missed Blaine's warmth behind him. Kurt took Blaine's hand and looked straight ahead. Everyone had passed them and were a lot ahead of them. If they wouldn't move soon they probably really would lose them.

Kurt hadn't realized that so much time had passed were he and Blaine had just been standing there, looking at each other, holding each other. It had felt like it only had been seconds.

They headed after the group and soon caught up with them. The rest of the hike down almost went by without any other problems. They all just reached the meadow on which the cottage stood when it started pouring. The heavy drops soaking into their clothes instantly and everyone was running, trying to get to the cottage in a more dry than wet condition.

Kurt just started running, letting go of Blaine's hand, when Blaine reached for his wrist and held him back pulling Kurt towards him. His free hand came to rest on Blaine's chest and his glance was locked with Blaine's. Then Blaine leaned forward.

"Dance with me. The old fashioned chessy way out here in the rain."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's hip and took his hand looking him directly in the eyes. And Kurt just looked back got lost in these eyes and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. A smile crept on his face and Blaine smiled back at him starting to spin them around.

It was a simple waltz. Slow. And at some point Blaine started humming a melody still looking into Kurt's eyes. They were spinning in circles and Kurt always feared one of them would slip due to the wet and muddy ground but they didn't. Blaine dance gracefully without even the slightest hint of a slip.

The entire thing was chessy and romantic and well actually…perfect. It was what Kurt had thought should happen when you loved someone. You could have these chessy moments, these cliché moments, that were always scripted out in TV and books. He had loved reading these moments but it felt a whole lot better experiencing these moments with the person you loved.

Again there was this need that Kurt felt, to lean forward and kiss Blaine. Again it just were inches separating them, a few small movements.

But he didn't. Kurt just kept dancing and smiling looking at his curly haired boyfriend. He saw the smile plastered on Blaine's face. He saw his curls dripping with water and every now and then some of the small drops fell into Blaine's eyes, making him blink. The water was all over him. His hair, his clothes, his skin. Everywhere. Blaine was gorgeous even though he was soaked. Blaine was everything Kurt had ever hoped for, everything he ever had wished for.

And without Kurt noticing his hand made the journey over Blaine's soaked shirt to his neck. Blaine slowed down, quitting the circling around and finally stopped moving at all. He stood there in front of Kurt looking him directly in the eyes and Kurt just couldn't stop it anymore. The want overwhelmed him with so much force when he got lost in these hazel eyes. He closed the gap between them and his lips met Blaine's. It was innocent and sweet. Just his lips lying on Blaine's, but he wanted more. Just as if Blaine knew what he was thinking he titled his head a little and started sucking on Kurt's lower lip. The feeling was wonderful and Kurt's hand that he been lying on Blaine's neck wandered into Blaine's hair, playing with the wet curls that surrounded his fingers. In the same moment Blaine pulled him closer. Kurt felt Blaine's warm hand on his hip the other one at the small of his back. He placed his now free arm around Blaine's neck pulling him closer when that was even possible and was silently begging for more. He didn't know where it came form but he wanted this, he wanted Blaine and he wanted this kiss to be more.

He parted his lips hoping Blaine would give him what he wanted. And Blaine got the hint. He slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth doing stuff…his tongue stroking over Kurt's. It felt weird in the first second but then it was just amazing and he started feeling the fire again. That fire Blaine had started once before, yesterday on the meadow at the lake. And again there was that sound that started building up in his throat. And once again in that moment Blaine pulled back as if he knew that Kurt didn't want that sound to slip out of his mouth.

The rain was still pouring down on them when Blaine put his forehead against Kurt's trying to catch his breath again. He looked Kurt in the eyes and Kurt just stared back.

_Why? Why do I want him that much? I just don't even know anything about the whole…sex stuff…thing…whatever. But I know that I want him. Why? I feel like some pervert or sex obsessed little person. We are only together for the second day and I feel like this. This isn't right no. This can't be right. It feels dirty…somehow. _

Kurt could bet Blaine saw what was going on inside him, but he let it rest for now for which Kurt was grateful. Instead Blaine looked him in the eyes some more.

"Come, we probably should go inside. We are already wet but I don't what you or me to catch a cold."

Blaine smile at Kurt and he tried to smile back but the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes.

When they finally were inside the cottage, mostly everyone had already changed. They were sitting all over the cottage in small groups, spread out over beds and the floor and were talking about various subjects. Blaine pulled Kurt to their beds and ordered Kurt to take of his clothes.

"Give all of your clothes to me I'll hang them up so they can dry and in the meantime you can wear this."

Blaine fished a blue Dalton sweater out of his bag and threw it at Kurt who just looked down on it in disbelieve.

"Hurry up Kurt. Your lips are already blue again."

After that comment Kurt just strip and took a towel from his bag and dried himself a bit because the rain had seeped its way through both layers of clothing and onto his skin.

Kurt was freezing and didn't think about it again when he pulled Blaine's sweater over his head. It was probably a size to big, because of Blaine's broad shoulders but he didn't care. It was warm and it smelled just like Blaine. Kurt snuggled down into the sweater being surrounded by Blaine's smell. He put on a pair of jeans and got onto his bed leaning against the wall.

A few minutes past and then Blaine was back. He himself changed into another sweater and some jeans. Kurt hadn't even noticed that Blaine had taken some clothes to change with him. When Blaine saw Kurt he smiled and came over to him. He sat down on the edge before he came all the way onto the bed so that he was sitting next to Kurt. Their shoulders touching.

"Kurt what was that out there about. I saw that something made you sad so don't say it's okay, because obviously it isn't."

Blaine put an arm around Kurt and pulled him closer to him.

"You can tell me Kurt. It's okay."

But Kurt stayed silent. He didn't want to revel that secret he just found out about himself in front of Blaine. But on the other hand one fine day he had to.

_I can't tell him. I just can't tell him. He is going to think I'm some…sick…pervert or something. No I can't tell him. No._

Blaine leaned forward his hands now on each side of Kurt's face. He start him right in the eyes even though Kurt tried to look at everything but him.

"Kurt, please tell me. I can't stand seeing you like this. Is it something about me or what?"

A single tear was running down Kurt's face when he heard that from Blaine. He looked Blaine in the eyes and saw worry mirrored all over them. He felt Blaine's thumb brush away the tear but Kurt still thought he might start crying every minute.

_Why does Blaine think something like that? He is perfect and kind and gentle and loving and just everything . I could never think anything bad about him._

"No Blaine it's not about you. You're perfectly fine the way you are. It's me."

"Kurt what are you talking about?"

Blaine looked even more worried now. His expression now had the same worry in it than his eyes.

"I…I…please don't make me say it Blaine. I…I can't."

"Kurt talk to me, please. I…I really just want to help you but you need to tell me. Everything is gonna be okay."

Kurt knew he really probably should tell Blaine. After all he was still his boyfriend. He just didn't know how to shape these words he was about to say into sentences. Sentences that wouldn't freak Blaine out and make him run from little pervert Kurt.

"Blaine…I…I kind of have this feeling every time you kiss me. This feeling…that…I really kind of want you and it makes me feel dirty. Like we…we are together for like the second day and I already feel that way. It just…it makes me feel dirty and like a…a pervert. Oh Blaine…I'm sorry."

Kurt wanted to turn around and hide form Blaine, but Blaine's hands were still firmly placed on each side of Kurt's face and Blaine didn't want Kurt to turn away and hide.

"Kurt, look at me."

And Kurt did. He looked into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend and found neither disgust nor discomfort.

"Kurt, you really want me?"

Kurt was taken aback by the question. He had thought of anything else but that question. He swallowed hard, before answering.

"Yeah, I…I do."

"And what is so bad about wanting your boyfriend?"

He didn't know the answer to that question but he just knew how he felt whenever he realized how much he wanted Blaine. Now it only was the small fire, but if it wouldn't stop it would grow.

"Okay, then…When did you fall in love with me and I want the truth."

"I guess shortly before Valentine's day."

Blaine's face was shortly screwed up in pain before it returned to his normal serious, caring one.

"Okay, so that is like over two moth, Kurt. You were frustrated. You wanted to kiss me, to hold me, these complete two moth and now that you finally are allowed to kiss me and to hold me, you instantly want more because you were longing for this such a long time. And probably another factor is that me are both teenagers and well teenagers get really horny from time to time."

Blaine smile at Kurt, but he didn't feel like smiling. Blaine still could think he was a pervert or something. He was still afraid Blaine thought about him that way now.

"And if you feel better when you know this, I want you too, but I think we should take it slow. One step at a time because we both don't really know much about this. I probably know more than you but most of the stuff I never experienced myself so we are quite on the same level."

Blaine was still smiling at him but his hands had dropped to his sides. His back was pressed to the wall when he was lying down and his head was on Kurt's pillow.

"Come here."

He extended and hand towards Kurt and he laid down beside Blaine. One of Blaine's arms was around him and Blaine's hand was lying on his chest, right over his heart. Kurt smiled slightly and placed his hand over Blaine's.

"It's okay to want but there is a whole lot in front of us that we can explore together, so let's take it slow and enjoy every tiny little moment of it."

It wasn't more than a whisper and only Kurt could hear it. Blaine pulled him closer to his chest and Kurt could feel Blaine's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Like this he fell asleep, felling save and wanted and loved, now that Blaine knew.

Kurt woke up a few hours later. Blaine still sleeping behind him, his chest rising and falling steadily. It felt good being held so close to Blaine. It felt good to know that he was there and held him, that he loved him. And because Kurt knew that a smile started spreading over his face. He still hadn't quite adjusted to the thought that Blaine was his real boyfriend but it seeped through with the time. It never had occurred that what was reality right now could ever really happen and he was still breathless by even thinking that Blaine wanted him, in every way.

He loosened Blaine's tight embrace a bit and turned in his arms so that he was watching Blaine now. He looked so peaceful and just adorable when he was sleeping. Some of his curls hanging onto his forehead and his pink lips slightly parted.

One of Kurt's fingers started brushing softly over Blaine's jaw line. A few moments later Kurt's thumb was brushing over Blaine's cheek and his smile grew even wider when the arm that was still around his waist pulled him closer once again.

"Kurt."

It was a sleepy mumble from Blaine and his eyes started to flutter open. Kurt could see the hazel of Blaine's eyes being focused on him through Blaine's thick long eyelashes. A smile found its way on Blaine's face and just like Kurt had done before Blaine's thumb was brushing over Kurt's cheek.

"You look adorable right after you wake up."

"So do you."

Kurt's hand went through Blaine's hair and toyed around with the curls at the back of Blaine's neck, leaving his hand there while still lying close up to Blaine his eyes staring in the hazel ones opposite of him.

"Hey lovebirds are you coming."

Kurt turned around looking at David standing a few bed away from the two of them. On his face was a huge smile.

"Yeah, me and Kurt will come but just give us some time to change okay. We'll be there."

Kurt spun around once again and faced his boyfriend. Did he miss something or what? Because he couldn't remember Blaine telling him something about plans for tonight. Blaine had put a puppy dog face on and looked at Kurt. His eyes were huge and his lower lips was pushed out a little. He just looked down right adorable and Kurt couldn't withstand that. He knew whatever it was Blaine would ask him now, he just couldn't deny it.

"Oh now come on Blaine. What is it?"

Kurt laughed out shortly when Blaine just kept pouting on him.

"Uhm…Wes invited us to a little party."

Kurt looked confused. Party? Now? Here? How? They definitely weren't allowed to drink alcohol and teachers were watching over them the entire time. That what Blaine was talking about couldn't be a real party. No way.

"Okay. But with all the teachers and stuff…"

He trailed of when Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt with him.

"Go change. I'll explain everything on the way there."

Blaine smiled at Kurt before he slid of the bed and went over to his back and fished a white v neck t shirt from his bag. In the meantime Kurt had also grabbed a white button down shirt and his red long jacket from his bag and had started to change into them.

After a short run to the bathroom Kurt had declared his hair a disaster and tried to make the best out of it but it still looked like he just got up. It simply was a much messier version of his look from earlier that day but it really looked a little too messy. As if some had messed up Kurt's hair on purpose doing well…stuff.

Blaine was holding Kurt's hand when they left the cottage heading towards the forest.

"So can I get an explanation now?"

Blaine shortly looked at him, his face showing amusement and excitement.

"Well…we are going to a party."

Kurt shoot his boyfriend an annoyed look telling Blaine he wanted an explanation how all of this would work out.

"Okay. Wes brother found a little hut when he attended Dalton. Wes patens bought the little patch of land on which the hut is standing and well ever since then on the last day there is a party. With alcohol if you want to know."

There was a huge grin spread over Blaine's face when Kurt looked at him. Oh god this could be a funny night.

"Good, but this is still a class trip and the teachers. Don't they notice the absent of students and that they come back drunk?"

"Good question. Yeah, they notice but the place where we are drinking is property of Wes' family so it's none of their business. On the other hand nowadays there is an arrangement that as long as we are back so we can leave in time and we are not like super drunk anymore, they don't inform our parents. It's pretty weird. I don't even know how it works because the teachers know. Usually they should…whatever tell parent or so but they just don't. They are blind to it."

Kurt and Blaine were deep in the forest now and Kurt got a little panic. The sun was setting and he really didn't want to spend a night wandering around out here.

"Hey everything's all right."

Blaine had noticed how Kurt had tensed up beside him and was trying to calm him down. The smile on Blaine's face was lovingly and Kurt just smiled back, knowing he would be okay with Blaine.

It took them a few more minutes until they reached a little clearing. On the right side of the clearing, covered up by the of tress stood a hut. Kurt could hear music coming from there and his smile grew even wider. This night actually could be good.

They entered the tiny house and were immediately greeted by Wes and David.

"Oh look the lovebirds arrived."

Kurt and Blaine were pulled further into the hut and the door was slammed shut behind them. The music was loud almost too loud and just before Kurt even had the chance to scan the room, Wes had pressed a red cup into his hand and smiled at him.

"Drink and just let everything hang lose for tonight. It'll be good for you."

He winked a Kurt before he turned around and did whatever he had been doing.

_Oh holy. Some of them are already tipsy. I don't even wanna know how they'll be in two hours._

But Kurt got to know how they were. Blaine had been drinking as had he himself but they were only funny and in a good mood tipsy. Far from where Wes and Thad were by that time. These two were probably the most drunk of all of them.

Mostly Warblers in senior and junior year filled the hut but there were also some other guys that weren't Warblers. Kurt didn't know all of them by name but he had a least seen most of them. In such an exquisite school with not that many students you knew everyone at least from seeing.

"Heeeeeyyyy…look what my looovely sister forgot here. Wanna give it a…a try Blaine?"

Wes held a pair of pitch black heels in his hand, swinging them in front of Blaine's face who had been talking to Nick for quite some time. Kurt looked in Blaine's and Wes direction totally missing what Jeff was talking about.

"Hell no! I don't want to break my bones."

Blaine shook his head while laughing at Wes and Kurt couldn't keep the smile from his face as he saw Blaine. He was cute and adorable when he was tipsy. It opened up another side of his boyfriend Kurt notice.

"Heeeeeyyyy! Look I think Hummel want to give it a try."

Wes came over to him the 7 inch heels now swinging in front of Kurt's face instead of Blaine's.

"Come on Hummel. Show us you can be everything but innocent little Kurt."

_This is so not the Wes that I know. That put together guy with the self control. And I even can't imagine that he started this entire thing and that most of the other Warblers also are here. I so didn't see that coming. Not at all. But so be it. They are not gonna remember any of this in the morning so why not give them something._

"Oh just hand them over and I'll show you."

Kurt went against everything he believed he was. The little baby penguin that didn't know anything about sexy. But okay he felt good and he really had no hesitation to just let it all hang lose for just this on night.

He peeled of his jacket, unbuttoned the first two or three buttons on his shirt and got out of his boots and socks, slipping into the heels. It took him some time to adjust to the feeling of standing on 7 inches but after a few blinks he felt comfortable enough to start walking. Hell, he had been walking on 10 inch heels for New Directions Bad Romance performance.

"Wes? Music? Lady Marmalade?"

"Nooope, sorry."

Kurt took a moment of thinking before he turned back to Wes. Why didn't come that to his mind a little earlier.

"Bad Romance."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeeep, can give you a playback fooor that oone."

Wes smiled widely while he selected the song.

In the meantime David had pulled a chair from one of the sides and had placed it in the middle of the room. Just seconds later Blaine was pushed down onto the chair.

"Here Kurt. I seated you lover boy."

He grinned at Kurt before he sat down on a couch lining the walls. Wes fell next to him just seconds later and then he pushed the play button. Now there was no turning back and Kurt looked into the eyes of his boyfriend. Blaine was obviously confused but Kurt just smiled at him and let his body adjust to the first few beats of the music and started singing. His hips swayed a little more than necessary when he started walking around. Close to the now at the walls sitting boys.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!****  
><strong>**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!****  
><strong>**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!****  
><strong>**Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!****  
><strong>**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!****  
><strong>**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!****  
><strong>**Want your bad romance**

Kurt dropped to his knees and started crawling towards Blaine who was still sitting on the chair in the middle of the room. Blaine's eyes now spoke of pure amazement.

**I want your ugly****  
><strong>**I want your disease****  
><strong>**I want your everything****  
><strong>**As long as it's free**

He had reached Blaine and was sitting in front of him before he placed his hands on Blaine's thighs and pushed himself up, coming on eyelevel with Blaine.

**I want your love****  
><strong>**Love-love-love****  
><strong>**I want your love**

Kurt was so close to Blaine he could kiss him and Blaine leaned forward trying to close the distance between them, but Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes before he decided to sit down on Blaine's lap.

**I want your drama****  
><strong>**The touch of your hand**

Kurt took Blaine's hand and guided it over his own chest. Blaine's hand felt good there. Almost so good to let Kurt forget what he was doing.

**I want you leather studded kiss in the scene**

And he fisted some Blaine's curls and pulled Blaine's head down. Instantly Kurt felt Blaine's lips moving over the skin of his neck.

**And I want your love****  
><strong>**Love-love-love****  
><strong>**I want your love****  
><strong>**Love-love-love****  
><strong>**I want your love**

Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear before he bit it's shell and got up. His hand still on Blaine's chest as he sag the next lines and circled him.

**You know that I want you****  
><strong>**And you know that I need you****  
><strong>**I want a bad, your bad romance**

And then he walked away from Blaine so he had a little more space. He remembered some moves from their performance at McKinley so he just let his hips sway and let his shoulders do what they wanted just like he had back then while he was singing.

**I want your loving****  
><strong>**And I want your revenge****  
><strong>**You and me could write a bad romance****  
><strong>**I want your loving****  
><strong>**All your love is revenge****  
><strong>**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!****  
><strong>**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!****  
><strong>**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!****  
><strong>**Want your bad romance**

Kurt went over towards Jordan. Another Warbler from his grade that looked a little too excited about Kurt's performance. He was wearing a black tie, exactly what Kurt needed. He took the tie into his hands his face a little bit further away than it had been with Blaine.

**I want your horror****  
><strong>**I want your design****  
><strong>**'Cause you're a criminal****  
><strong>**As long as your mine**

Kurt loosened the tie and lifted it over Jordan's head before he turned around and walked away letting the tie spin with the movements of his wrist while he sang the next lines.

**I want your love****  
><strong>**Love-love-love****  
><strong>**I want your love**

Kurt's next victim was Wes. It had been his idea so he kneeled down in front of him staring him in the eyes making sure his eyes followed him when he got back up and sawed his hips a few times in front of his face while he still sang.

**I want your psycho****  
><strong>**Your vertical stick****  
><strong>**Want you in my room****  
><strong>**When your baby is sick**

He then walked back to Blaine, tie still in one hand.

**I want your love  
>Love-love-love<strong>**  
><strong>**I want your love****  
><strong>**Love-love-love****  
><strong>**I want your love**

Kurt pointed with a finger at Blaine while walking up to him. His hips still more swaying than usually necessary. He had gotten lost in this whole thing and let go of everything. He was carried away. Another step and he had reached Blaine. His eyes now probably a shade darker than before but Kurt couldn't quite tell as he slipped the stolen tie loosely over Blaine's head.

**You know that I want you****  
><strong>**And you know that I need you****  
><strong>**I want a bad, your bad romance**

He once again turned around and got back into the McKinley Bad Romance routine for the next part.

**I want your loving****  
><strong>**And I want your revenge****  
><strong>**You and me could write a bad romance****  
><strong>**I want your loving****  
><strong>**All your love is revenge****  
><strong>**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!****  
><strong>**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!****  
><strong>**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!****  
><strong>**Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!****  
><strong>**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!****  
><strong>**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!****  
><strong>**Want your bad romance**

Kurt stared walking again his hands doing this and that but he didn't really notice, because his eyes were fix on Blaine. Looking at him the entire time.

**Walk walk fashion baby****  
><strong>**Work it****  
><strong>**Move that bitch crazy****  
><strong>**Walk walk fashion baby****  
><strong>**Work it****  
><strong>**Move that bitch crazy****  
><strong>**Walk walk fashion baby****  
><strong>**Work it****  
><strong>**Move that bitch crazy****  
><strong>**Walk walk passion baby****  
><strong>**Work it****  
><strong>**I'm a free bitch baby**

He was back were Blaine sat and pulled him out of the chair by the tie around his neck. Blaine was now standing behind him, his chest pressed to Kurt's back. He slid up and down Blaine's front while he sang the next few lines of the song.

**I want your love****  
><strong>**And I want your revenge****  
><strong>**I want your love****  
><strong>**I don't wanna be friends**

He turned around and push Blaine back into the chair, sitting down on Blaine's lap again, but this time Kurt's leg were on each side of Blaine's body.

**J'veux ton amour****  
><strong>**Et je veux ton revenge****  
><strong>**J'veux ton amour****  
><strong>**I don't wanna be friends**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**(I don't wanna be friends)****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance**

Kurt leaned forward and again singing close to Blaine's ear, but this time the other one.

**(I don't wanna be friends)****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**(Want your bad romance)****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance****  
><strong>**(Want your bad romance)**

He licked the shell of Blaine's ear this time before he spun around on Blaine's lap grabbed the tie and pulled Blaine of the chair a second time. Kurt walked away leaving Blaine stand there, probably staring at his ass as he did the last few lines.

**I want your loving****  
><strong>**I want your revenge****  
><strong>**You and me could write a bad romance****  
><strong>**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)****  
><strong>**I want your loving****  
><strong>**All your love is revenge****  
><strong>**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**(Want your bad romance)****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance****  
><strong>**(Want your bad romance)****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****  
><strong>**(Want your bad romance)****  
><strong>**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah rah ah-ah-ah!****  
><strong>**Ro mah ro-mah-mah****  
><strong>**Gaga Ooh-la-la!****  
><strong>**Want your bad romance**

Kurt felt Blaine flush against his back. He felt the warmth of his body and when he turned his head to look at Blaine his eyes were still darker than usual. Kurt instantly fisted some of Blaine's curls and drew his boyfriend closer until there was no distance between them anymore at all.

It was a kiss full of heat and Kurt didn't care about their audience. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend right here and right now so he just did it. He felt Blaine starting to suck on his lower lip and Kurt parted his lips, allowing Blaine to enter his mouth and Blaine instantly took the opportunity and entered Kurt's mouth, doing things to Kurt with his tongue that should be illegal.

When they pulled away they were both breathless and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Never ever dare to say that you are not sexy or I will…do things to you. Like seriously. Never ever come up with that excuse…like ever again. Because I have a boyfriend who is hot as hell."

Kurt saw the smirk on Blaine's face and smiled back at his boyfriend.

"Maybe."

"Uhm…Is it wrong that I'm slightly turned on by your little show."

Mostly everyone burst out into laughter and the rest of the night passed in a blur of fun. Kurt and Blaine both didn't get to drunk but also didn't dare to walk back to the cottage either so everybody decided to stay at the hut for the night.

Even though Wes was in a really bad condition he remembered that he had some mattresses for them to sleep on. In the end everyone had found blankets and a place to sleep for the night. If it was one of the three couches or one of the multiple mattresses. All over the hut people were sleeping but Kurt was still awake. He felt Blaine's arm around him just like earlier that day or better the previous day. He felt Blaine breathe behind him and he was happy. Maybe a little bit too happy considering that he `had embarrassed himself in front of everyone´ like he thought, but hell this had been a too good night. He smiled and whispered a soft `I love you, Blaine ´before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Kurt. Isn't he awesome. Well, I think so.^^ I really had a lot fun writing that scene though. It was hilarious how I tried to figure out what he should be doing.<br>Okay, so that's it for now. Only one chapter left to go everybody and then it's over.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all of you ot there! ^^  
>This is it. The last chapter of this story. So instead of babbling more random stuff, just enjoy the last tiny bit. I hope it's to all of your liking. ^^ <strong>

* * *

><p>It was still quite dark outside but the sky started to turn a little pink by the rising sun which couldn't be seen quite yet because she was still hiding behind the hilltops of the nearby mountains. The little party hut lay in silence when Kurt's eyes started to flutter open. There were no movements around him only steady breathing and here and there Kurt could make out some snoring.<p>

A few rays of light came through the window and lighted up a small patch of the ground. The light fell directly onto Jeff's closed eyes who was snuggled up close to Nicks chest.

A smile spread over Kurt's face when he saw his two friends and then was reminded of a person lying just behind him, when he felt the hot breath of his boyfriend on his neck. Blaine pulled him a little closer and snuggled his face into the back of Kurt's neck. It made Kurt shiver to feel Blaine's breath constantly brushing over his exposed skin there.

Kurt just kept lying there, feeling Blaine behind him and hearing the birds outside singing. It felt like only a few more minutes and maybe Kurt himself had fallen back into a light sleep when there were the first movements and groans from others around him. He could make out a very loud groan that definitely came from Wes lying on the couch just right next to the mattress on which Kurt and Blaine where lying. Kurt smiled.

_Yep, payback is a bitch, Wes. And even though I don't pay you back personally for yesterdays little performance I think the hangover will do that job pretty well._

He himself was relieved that he didn't wake up with a major headache, even though there was a slight pain sticking in his head but it really wasn't all too bad.

Soon everyone was more or less awake except for Blaine, just like usually. Kurt smiled as he turned in Blaine's embrace and faced him. He lifted his hand and stroked through Blaine's now very messy but adorable head of curls.

Kurt hadn't quite decided how to wake Blaine up when Blaine himself responded to Kurt's steady stroking through Blaine's hair. Blaine's long thick back eyelashes cracked open and revealed the sight into the pair of hazel eyes Kurt loved so much.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Kurt smiled at the comment of his boyfriend and kept his hand in Blaine's hair.

"Good morning my prince. How did you sleep?"

A smile cracked onto Blaine's face and he responded with a quick `always good with you in my arms´. After the lovely little wake up and more groans as more and more guys suffered from their hangovers they all tighter finally made their way back to the cottage and sneaked into it without anyone noticing.

It was only half an hour later when everyone in the cottage finally started waking upon and getting ready but all the guys that had attended the party were showered and done with their bathroom stuff far before the first of the others had even started getting up.

Kurt's head was on Blaine's lap as they sat on Kurt's bed. Blaine leaning against the wall, both of them reading. Kurt enjoyed being close to Blaine even though they weren't talking he felt pretty much comfortable. Every now and then he looked up from his magazine looking at Blaine and how his expression changed with the flow of the story he was reading, but sooner or later also that moment was destroyed by the take off. Everyone had packed and was ready to go back to Dalton. To that normal boring life they usually lived back at school with all the assignments and essays and tests and so on. No one really wanted to go back but they all knew they weren't able to stay.

They settled back into the bus, into the comfortable seats with the not so much room for Kurt's a little too long legs. And in the moment he fell into the nice comfortable seat he felt the tiredness roll over him once again. He smiled sleepily at Blaine who sat next to him and Kurt's head came to rest on Blaine's shoulder. The darkness head almost taken over when he felt Blaine's head rest against his and he was gone into the world of dreams and darkness.

It had been one and a half week in which deadlines and tests had chased both Kurt and Blaine into a marathon of studying and constant writing. They hadn't have that much time to spend together and when they found a few moments for each other that weren't intended to be for studying all they seemed to have time for where quick little lovely kisses and not more. Kurt loved these cute innocent kisses but he wanted back what they had have on the trip. He wanted that fire inside him to start burning once again when Blaine was kissing him and these little kisses just weren't doing that.

Kurt just had finished his last class for the day and his last text on hopefully a long term. He was just downright exhausted. The stairs of the staircase that he now was walking down seemed to stretch out into forever. It was that very staircase which Kurt had come down when he had been spying on Dalton and the very staircase on which he had met Blaine, his boyfriend, the first time. And right now Kurt was either dreaming, hallucinating or history really started to repeat itself. Just like on that very day, students were walking past him into the very same direction they had been walking the first time he had been in these halls. They were probably heading for the Warbler's practice room. But wait he was a Warbler, shouldn't he know about something like that?

There at the end of the staircase Kurt spotted Blaine a smile on his face and his hand extended towards him for Kurt to take. Kurt was just downright confused. What the hell was going on without his knowledge.

Kurt took Blaine's hand though and Blaine helped him down the last few steps.

"Blaine do you want to explain this?"

Blaine just shook his head and pulled Kurt into the direction in which all the students had vanished. While pulling Kurt along Blaine was smiling at him brightly and Kurt just got more confused. It all really seemed to happen again.

They finally reached the room and just like the last time it was stuffed with people. The Warblers as well as the regular students were sitting and standing all over the room looking at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine seemed to not bother at all and just pulled Kurt with him into the middle of the room. He looked shortly at Wes then at David and nodded. Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his and Kurt heard the Warblers starting the back up for some song.

_Oh sweet Jesus. Please. He is not really going to sing to me in front of the entire school, is he. Blaine…_

Kurt blushed instantly and as if to tell him he was right Blaine started to sing the first lines of the song.

**You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<strong>

**You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

And then Blaine got into his performing modus and started wandering around but his hazel eyes never left Kurt. Never. Not even the slightest bit.

**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<strong>

Kurt started smiling. This was just…just Blaine. Expressing what he felt trough a song and it was just cute. Kurt had fallen for Blaine's singing and performing the first time and he had to admit he would never get tired of Blaine's voice. It was just amazing.

**Even when you´re gone  
>Somehow you come along<br>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
>You steal away the rain and just like that<strong>

**You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

It was just a blur of huge smiles and adoring looks while Blaine was running around the room singing with everything he was and sometimes coming back to Kurt, swirling him around and dancing with him a little trough the room.

**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<strong>

**Don´t know how I lived without you  
>'Cuz every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild**

**You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>Oh, you make me smile  
>Oh, you make me smile <strong>

The song drew to a close and Blaine was standing in front of Kurt once again. Kurt could see that Blaine was a little bit breathless but the smile on his face was as huge as Kurt's was. He shortly pressed his lips to Kurt's and took Kurt's hands in his again before he leaned forwards. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath brush over the skin on his neck.

"I love you. I just wanted to tell you and tell everyone else also I'm sorry that we didn't saw each other that much over the last week and a half. But know that I love you."

Kurt was still smiling and nodded. He heard all the clapping around them and then Blaine once more pressed his lips to Kurt's and Kurt heard the reaction to that to. It somehow felt awkward to show off that much affection in public but it also felt kind of good. At least everyone now knew that Blaine belong to him, with him…whatever.

When Blaine pulled back he let go of one of Kurt's hands and dragged him out of the room ignoring all the awkward stares that they got when they left the room without another word. Kurt also was again kind of confused but when Blaine led him towards the dorms, Kurt thought he might understand. Blaine wanted some time alone. Alone that thought did things to Kurt and put some spark of excitement into his eyes. He didn't care what was going to happen he only knew that something was about to happen and that thrilled him.

Blaine closed the door to his dorm room behind Kurt, before he gently pushed Kurt backwards against the door. Blaine was only inches from him, but Kurt was to focused on Blaine's face then to do anything else. And then suddenly the distance between them was gone and Blaine was pressed against Kurt. Kurt didn't even notice that he had been the one that had pulled Blaine up against him, his hands resting on Blaine's waist.

"By the way you singing for me was really cute of you. Any reason why you did it?"

"No not in particular but maybe a little as a thanks for your really sexy performance at the party."

Blaine smirked and Kurt just shook his head before he took Blaine's Dalton tie in one of his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

At first it was that sweet innocent little kiss that Kurt had got over the last one and a half week but Blaine was also longing for more. Kurt could feel it and so Kurt didn't hesitate to start sucking on Blaine's lower lip. It only was a few seconds later that Kurt was able to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He knew that he definitely wasn't even slightly as good as Blaine but he liked the feeling of being the one to start the entire thing.

Soon Kurt's hands had found their favorite places. One toying around with Blaine's curls and the other one around Blaine's neck. Kurt also could feel Blaine's hands on his hips. And this feeling Kurt had been longing for was there again. That small flame had started again. But it was exactly that moment in which Blaine pulled back resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"I missed this. I missed kissing you like this."

He smiled and Kurt saw the slightest blush creep over Blaine's cheeks.

"Me too. I don't complain. I liked innocent and sweet but this is just…just …I don't know…better?"

Blaine smiled.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The feeling is so much more intense, isn't it."

Kurt nodded shortly.

"Uhm…yes and I really…I really like it."

There he said it and Blaine was nodding assuring he like it too. This time Blaine was the one to close the distance between them and Kurt felt the small flame increase a little more. They kissed like that for a few minutes Blaine's and Kurt's tongue dancing together.

The flame kept one a steady pleasant level until it busted up into a Flame that could have burned down an entire forest. And the reason for the sudden change were Blaine's fingertips slightly brushing over the exposed skin at his hipbone. Blaine had shoved the hem of Kurt's shirt a little bit up and was now brushing over the exposed skin there. And it felt sooo good. Kurt really couldn't lie about it. Sure, Blaine had been touching him, like when they had been at the lake but it hadn't been while they had been kissing and it never had felt like this. It was just…incredible what the soft brush of fingertips on skin could do to Kurt.

This time it was Kurt who broke the kiss breathing heavily and trying to steady his breathing once again. Blaine looked at him these hazel eyes filled with desire and just pure love.

"Blaine…?Blaine please keep doing that."

At first Blaine looked a little confused not really knowing what he was doing but then he finally got it and smiled widely.

"You like that, huh?

There was a spark to his eyes that definitely screamed tease at Kurt.

"Oh yes. I like it."

And with that Blaine left his hand wander further under Kurt's shirt. Blaine smiled at Kurt's reaction and then withdrew his hand before he took Kurt's hand and led him over to the bed. Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt down next to him so that Kurt was closer to the headboard than he was. And suddenly the distance between them is gone once again. Blaine's lips on Kurt's but the kiss isn't anywhere as heated as the last ones. This one is slow and sweet. Kurt can fell Blaine smile against his lips as he slightly pushes Kurt backwards.

Blaine was hovering over Kurt and he was smiling down at the blue eyed boy beneath him. Slowly Blaine extended his hand again and it found its way under Kurt's shirt. And in the moment Blaine's fingertips stoke ever so gently over Kurt's stomach the flame inside Kurt was back.

His thoughts were going insane and Kurt just tangled his hands into Blaine's curls and pulled him down for another kiss. But Blaine drew back once again with a questioning look on his face.

"May I?"

Kurt gets the hint and just nodded. Blaine's fingers are instantly working on the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Blaine's fingers are a little shaky and he smiles shyly down at Kurt who just smiles back at him. And then finally the shirt falls apart and revels Kurt's pale chest and stomach and Blaine's fingers are slightly brushing over Kurt's pale skin.

The feeling that is consuming Kurt is wonderful and he wants to keep it. But suddenly to the good feeling there is a little embarrassment. Blaine is plainly and shamelessly staring at him.

"Kurt you are beautiful, you know."

And Kurt can't help but blush instantly. And before he can even respond Blaine leans forward and kisses his neck. Kissing a wet trail down his neck and down to his collarbone. Kurt feels it instantly when Blaine comes closer to more sensitive ski and it's like an electric shock that runs through his entire body.

Blaine's trail of kisses finally ends at Kurt's navel and the curly haired boy suddenly looks into Kurt's eyes once again, a huge smile on his face as he sees the expression on Kurt's face. It is pure enjoyment. But Blaine doesn't know about the noise that wanted to escape Kurt the entire time but he had held back firmly the entire time.

There is a teasing spark in Kurt's eyes as he reaches out and starts unbuttoning his boyfriends shirt and when it finally falls apart roams his hands over the toned skin that he had been admiring for too long now that he couldn't help but give in and touch.

Kurt somehow rolls Blaine over so that Kurt now his over Blaine looking down at Blaine. A huge smile is spread over Kurt's face as he leans down and starts kissing up and down Blaine's neck while Kurt's hands are on Blaine's chest. He finds a nice spot right under Blaine's ear on which he starts sucking and every now and then bits down slightly and there it is. That noise.

Blaine bit his lower lip hard but Kurt could still hear the muffed moan and Kurt's smile turned even wider.

In that moment the door bust open and David came into the room deep into a conversation with Wes and Thad. None of them noticed Kurt and Blaine who were frozen in their positions until David was kind of standing directly in front of them.

"Uhm…I'm sorry guys."

An awkward smile formed on David's lips and Wes and Thad shoot Blaine and Kurt apologizing looks before all three of them turned around and left.

Blaine suddenly started laughing and Kurt finally joined him.

"Their faces were just priceless."

Kurt nodded in agreement. After the laughing had ebbed Blaine looked a little more serious at Kurt.

"Okay…uhm that was quite hot. I like it"

Blaine smiled shyly. Yeah Blaine was definitely the one who was more comfortable when it came to talking about sex and Blaine also probably was the one that didn't feel everything as intense as Kurt did but it still was something amazing for him too.

Kurt nodded in agreement once again and also blushed slightly.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

As if nothing had just happened Blaine changed from the a little awkward subject to something easy and simple.

"Sure, your turn to pick."

They settled on a movie and Kurt snuggled up behind Blaine reversing the roles so that now Blaine was in front of Kurt. Kurt warped an arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer to his chest resting his hand over Blaine's heart and nuzzling his head into the back of Blaine's neck breathing in everything that was just Blaine.

The movie was running in front of Kurt's eyes but he was lost in his thoughts. He really began likening these more heated kisses and he definitely like that eclectic shock that Blaine sent trough his body. Here in his mind Kurt admitted to himself that he really wanted to learn more about all the sex stuff and that he wanted Blaine and that he wanted Blaine fast, but he also admitted that he was a little or even more than just and little scared of what was lying ahead of Blaine and him. He loves Blaine. And he wanted to do all of that with Blaine, together, but that didn't quite take away all of his fear of being horrible at something they did and Blaine hated it or just plainly embarrassing himself. There were so many things that made him be a little afraid of everything but he wanted all of it to happen. And when he thought about it Blaine would probably be kind and gentle and patient. So why was he even worrying? He shouldn't. Because he knew that even though he was a little afraid, taking it slow would probably make him go insane, but he also knew that he would love ever single second of it.

And then one particular thought found its way into Kurt's mind and a huge smile crept over his face as he snuggled closer to Blaine.

_I guess hiking trips aren't so bad after all._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it. The end.^^ Really hope ou liked how I ended this and you are not disappointed. ;)<br>****To all of the StarKid and CrissColfer fans out there. Please feel free ro check out my other little baby I am currently working on. It's called `The Things You Do To Me´. So if you like check that one out because it's gonna be egtting totally awesome very soon. ^^  
><strong>**And one last thank you to all of you sticking with this story till the very end. I really love all of you guys for that and that's what kept me going.  
>Thank you <strong>


End file.
